Traitor
by kaytee412
Summary: The country of Ered Lindon is threatening Gondor, its king tired of ruling such an unknown country. Aragorn must give up the throne, or his dearest friend will pay the price. And the King is more clever than meets the eye. A bit AU.
1. Dreams and Unexpected Arrivals

Title: Say You're Here And It's All Over Now

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The country of Ered Lindon is threatening Gondor. Aragorn must give up the throne, for the Ruler is tired of having such an unknown country. If Aragorn doesn't surrender, his most dearest friends will pay the price. And the King is more clever than meets the eye.

Warnings: I can't think of major warnings right now, just angst, pain....the good stuff! There's no need to worry though. If I think of a major warning for a chapter, I'll post it before the chapter. See? Easy as that! AND this might be slightly AU because Ered Lindon is a mountain range, not a country. BUT I like the sound of an evil king from Ered Lindon, so I'm having Ered Lindon be a country. Sorry if this sounds bad, but I like it. So, please don't review me saying 'Ered Lindon is not a country, it is a Mountain Range' because I Know Already. Sorry, had to get that out of the way.

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Disclaimer: None of the recognizable characters or places are mine. They all belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, and whoever else has the right to claim them. No money is being made off of this either, it's simply for entertainment. However, all the characters and places that do not belong to the owners of LOTR are mine. Feel free to use them in your own writing, but at least give credit before the story and say they're my characters and/or places. Thank you!

(A/N) Hey everyone! I finally got to post my story. Sorry it took so long, but I write my fics on paper first, then type. I feel awful about it though. Perhaps I'll skip the paper. Anyway, I take much pride in this story, so please read & review! It makes me feel so much better, but no flaming please. Constructive criticism welcome. Keep in mind that I think when Aragorn said he grew up in Rivendell, he had been adopted by Elrond, and Aragorn lived with Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. Rarely will Arwen turn up in my stories. Maybe a little referring to her, but rarely will she be in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catch me, as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now.

Speaking to the atmosphere, no ones here and I fall into myself.

This truth, drives me into madness.

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.

If I will it all away.

-Evanescence, Whisper

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So peaceful he was. In a state oblivious to the world around him, it was as if time stood still. Breathing heavily, his mind resting and easing the hardship of his duties. Eyes closed with barely a smile on his face, yet it was still there. Caught in a dream he couldn't escape, but even if he could, he wouldn't choose to. The dreams lowered the pressure, the ceaseless weariness that being King had caused. He never regretted becoming King, but it was getting increasingly difficult. Whatever he was able to do for his country he would. But now was not the time to think of it. He was asleep, in the most relieving place possible.

A loud knock on the door startled him. He jumped up, grabbing his sword on the bedside table. When the guard opened the door, Aragorn sighed, both glad to see there was no attacker, but also out of disappointment that he was now awake. He lowered his weapon, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry to have startled you my Lord," the guard in the doorway apologized. Aragorn nodded, and exited his bed reluctantly. The guard was only a little shorter than Aragorn, and had a somewhat longer beard.

"It's okay Reican, what is it?" the King asked. He hoped there was a good reason Reican was awaking him this late an hour. Yet Reican was his most trusted soldier, so he had little doubt that it was not important.

"You have a guest my Lord. He requests to see you at once, Sir," answered Reican. Aragorn's brow furrowed in confusion. Why would someone want to see him this late?

"Who requests my presence Reican?" inquired the king. Reican knew the answer to his Lord's question right away. Running a hand through his longer dirty blond hair, he quickly answered his lord's question.

"'Tis the King of Ered Lindon, Sir. He says it is a matter of urgency." Aragorn was in a complete daze. What was the King of Ered Lindon doing here? He had only met the Lord at a brief meeting for the rulers of great kingdoms. Even then, he barely knew the King, for he hadn't ever heard of Ered Lindon. Except for the fact the country is located near the Misty Mountains and the White Mountains.

"Thank you Reican. Please tell the King I will be out shortly," he responded, a bit quieter than normal. Reican nodded once in understanding.

"As you wish Sir." And with that, Reican left the room and shut the door tightly behind him. Aragorn quickly found some clothes to wear. 'What is he doing here?' Aragorn wondered. 'Why so late? Why couldn't he have waited until morning?' He had the clothes on as fast as he could, and bolted out of his bedroom


	2. Turning Against Gondor

Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 2. It should be more exciting than the first chapter. Plus, I'm really getting the feel of this story, more ideas are coming! It took long enough though....

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for full details, but I don't own 'em!

* * *

Aragorn slowed down as he reached the end of the long hall, catching his breath. He didn't want to appear disheveled, so he straightened himself out before turning the corner. One deep breath was all it took to steady himself. He wasn't afraid of this man, but the fact that he was another King was unnerving. Aragorn was always nervous around other rulers. Most likely because he grew up as a ranger, while almost all others grew up as princes their whole life. When he entered the sitting area, he found the King of Ered Lindon sitting in a chair, waiting for him. Aragorn walked over slowly to where the other was seated. It took very little time for Lindon's Lord to take notice of the King of Gondor.

"Ah, Aragorn. It is nice to see you again my fellow Lord," Ered Lindon's sovereign stated. He took Aragorn's hand for a shake.

"As it is for me as well my Liege," replied Aragorn. He felt that the other ruler was gripping his hand in an overly hard manner. Yet he paid it no mind, it was most likely unintentional. The Lord of Ered Lindon gave a friendly smile.

"Please Aragorn, call me Miergth." Aragorn returned the smile and broke the hand shake.

"Of course Miergth. What brings you to Gondor, in the middle of the night on such short notice? Is everything well in Ered Lindon?" he asked tentatively. Miergth waved his hand, as if the question just asked was preposterous. Reican brought two cups of tea at that moment for the pair of Kings. Aragorn thanked his friend, but Miergth only took the cup and drank, without thanking him. Reican shrugged and walked out. Aragorn thought Miergth's actions rude, but didn't want to be on the Lord's bad side.

"Ered Lindon is fine. It's just the same as it's always been. Dirty, unkempt, boring and unknown." Aragorn was taken aback by this sudden comment. He knew those things to be true about Ered Lindon, but never though of that to come out of the King's mouth. He cleared his throat and offered a suggestion.

"So, do you wish me to help you in cleaning it up? I'm sure I have many people of Gondor who would be more than happy to assist you Miergth," he said. Miergth's dark eyes flashed momentarily with an emotion unsure to Aragorn. Anger, or maybe desire passed through them.

"I do not wish to have that my Lord. Nor did I travel all this distance to seek help from such an ill ruled kingdom," he spat. Aragorn was very unhappy with Miergth's choice of words, and the way he had insulted his leadership did not pass over lightly.

"Then what did you awake me for? I do not wish to sit and talk all night over something so childish with you. I do have other things to attend to," he said coolly.

"Of course O mighty one, I'll get right to it." A look of danger crossed Aragorn's facial features, but were obviously not heeded by Miergth. "I want Gondor." Aragorn froze. He had never anticipated this. But then again, Miergth was a fool if he though he could claim Gondor for himself. Or if he though Aragorn would ever give up the throne to the country he loved and worked so hard for.

"You must be lying. You don't actually think you can make me surrender my country," he replied in disbelief.

"This is no joke son of Arathorn. And you better hand over the throne, if you know what's best for you," Miergth threatened hatefully. Aragorn did not want to take any chances with this man, who had so quickly turned against him.

"I will not give you the throne to my country Miergth. You shall leave this castle at once and never return, that's an order," the former ranger snarled. The man on the opposite side of the room sneered, showing his crooked teeth.

"I don't take orders from you ranger. And if you deny to give me what I want, your friend will suffer greatly." Aragorn stood still for a minute. His friend? How would Miergth know who any of his friends were anyway? As if Ered Lindon's King read Aragorn's mind, he added,

"Yes, your friend. He is an Elf, is he not? Blonde, about the same height as you? Yes, very attractive he was. He was visiting you just last month, and he is to return in a week? Give or take five days. Yes, he is the one I was talking about Mr. High and Mighty. If you fail to fulfill my demands, he will be in my hands. And I will make sure he won't be able to walk back to you." Aragorn burned with rage. How dare this foul, so-called human talk about Legolas in such a way? How did he know Legolas came here, and was planning on returning? The thought of it was frightening. Thinking that the King had some kind of stalker who knew everything that happened in his life.

"You have no right to say that you weasel. You know nothing of Legolas or my life." He said, but wasn't sure he believed what had came from his mouth. Miergth just shook his head very slowly.

"That's where you are wrong. I know everything. I have my ways of watching you, and they are working extremely well if I do say so myself." Aragorn hated this, he hated his position right now.

"If you do so much as touch him Miergth, I swear I will have your head. I will not stand for this." Aragorn reached for his sword, only to realize that in his rush to get to Miergth sooner, he had left Anduril on the table, in his bedroom. Ered Lindon's king laughed.

"Give me Gondor and I will do no harm to anyone. If not, I will do much more than touch him." Aragorn was enraged. He threw a punch and hit Miergth square in the nose. Miergth grunted in shock and pain. He held his broken nose, and was on the defense. He couldn't kill the King yet, that would ruin all his hard planning. He got hit several more times in the face before he had his opportunity. Miergth brought his fist back and grabbed a nearby vase. He struck Aragorn's right temple with the glass, sending Gondor's King into the stone floor. Miergth, satisfied with himself, fled the castle when he heard guards running to the sitting room. The guards, led by Reican, gasped in horror at the scene before them. Piles of papers thrown about everywhere, glass was shattered on the ground which looked like the blue vase that was missing from the table top, and worst of all was their Liege. Unconscious, lying on the floor in an uncomfortable position to be sure, and blood running freely from his head. Reican wasted no time in getting his King--and friend--help.

"Hurry, get him to the healers, now!" he ordered. Several of the men and Reican grabbed Aragorn and carried him to the healers. They hoped their King wasn't in too much pain when he woke, but they knew he'd have a headache.

"Search the grounds. I want every unknown person in this castle brought to me for questioning! Nobody will get away with harming the King, do you understand?" Reican addressed the remaining soldiers. They nodded briefly, and turned to check the castle.

"It couldn't have been the King from Ered could it?" he whispered to himself. "No, the Lord was friends with him, that's absurd." He hoped Aragorn would wake soon, he wanted answers.

* * *

(A/N) Yay! Thats chapter 2. Please review, it helps me write better! I like where this is going. The chapters will get longer as the stories go on, don't worry. And, I know this got started really fast, but it wont be a short short story. Okay, that's all for now! :) 


	3. Try to Remember

(A/N) And here we go, chapter number three. I want to thank all those who reviewed and like the first two chapters! I hope you like this one as well! Aragorn's in a little over his head here!

Disclaimer: See chapter one for full details, but I don't own them. I wish but I don't.

* * *

He could hear quiet, almost muffled voices beside him. He couldn't make out what they were talking about though. His eyelids were heavy, but he eventually pried them open. Aragorn tried to sit up, but quickly lied back down, because of a terrible aching pain in his head. He could see a blurred figure rush over to him, and helped him get situated.

"Sorry my Lord, I didn't know you were awake. You must stay down on the bed. Your head got hit pretty hard last night, Sir." It was Reican. Aragorn blinked several times until he could see correctly again. The King's hand automatically drifted upwards to his throbbing head. Indeed, there was a cloth bandage wrapped tightly along his temple.

"Reican, what has happened? Was there an intruder? Is Arwen okay?" Aragorn asked in quick succession. He again forced himself up on the mattress, but Reican wouldn't have it. He gently lowered his King back on the bed.

"My Lord, the healers said you weren't to leave your bed until at least midday. And to answer your questions, the Queen is safe and unharmed. Though worried sick about your well being Sire. As for what happened, we were hoping you could tell us. There was obviously an attacker, though who it was remains unknown. The soldiers and I arrived when we heard a crash, but the assailant had already left. That's when we had you brought up here, Sir. I sent out several of the most responsible guards to search the castle for any mysterious men, but all they brought back were innocents. It seems your attacker had fled long ago. I had many soldiers patrol the city, and you have men protecting you outside the door, and the Queen, who is in her bed chambers." Reican knew nothing more, and waited for any more information about the event the previous day. Aragorn took a minute to comprehend all the information that was given to him.

"How long have I been in here?" he asked.

"Just about half a day or so, my Liege." Reican responded. Aragorn was thinking to himself. He remembered being woken up from sleep. Meeting with Miergth, King of Ered Lindon. He gasped aloud. The guards all rushed forward, seeing if he needed aid. Aragorn raised a hand to let him finish putting the pieces together. Miergth wanted to claim Gondor! It was all clear to him now! Aragorn had told the other to leave, but...he had threatened to use Legolas! Yes, that was it. Aragorn remembered becoming furious, and recalled starting to fight. Without his sword he knew. Then after that, he could only think of a brilliant white light, then the darkness. He was struck on the head, which explained the pain and bandage.

"Reican! It was the King of Ered Lindon! I remember what happened," he shouted out. Reican moved closer to Aragorn.

"I thought he and Ered Lindon were our ally Sir," Reican stated. Aragorn shook his head vigorously. Immediately regretting it when his head screamed in protest. Aragorn ignored the pain, focusing on the task at hand.

"No Reican, he attacked me. Right after I refused to give up the throne. My friend, he told me to surrender Gondor! I refused, but he swore if I didn't comply, he'd take revenge on Legolas!" he retorted. Reican raised an eyebrow in question.

"Forgive me my Lord, but who is this Legolas you speak of? I faintly recognize the name, though from where I don't know." Aragorn sat up, this time drawing away from the men who tried to push him back down.

"You must remember Legolas. The Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil. The elf that joined our scouting party not a month ago. He is going to revisit in but a week! His well being is in danger Reican," the King answered. Reican sighed in defeat.

"Yes my Lord, I do remember him well. But Sir, I fear you cannot go anywhere, for you are also in danger yourself. You saw how you got hurt last night, we cannot have a repeat of that or something worse," he responded firmly. Aragorn's anger showed clearly on his face.

"But Reican, we can't have him come here! He will be in great peril, we have to go stop him!" Reican knew his King's worry for his friend was deep. More deeper than the guard could imagine probably. But he could not—no, would not—let Aragorn go off and get himself killed by a cold blooded murderer.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but there's nothing we can do. You are in more danger than you yourself realize. If you go off in search of your friend, Valar knows what you could get yourself into. Or who's waiting around every corner to kill you. I'm sorry Sir, but you are to stay here."

Aragorn closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Reican was right. It would do on good to his country, or Legolas, to go off and die. That was not an option, though in his heart he still wish he could look for his Elven friend.

"Than could you send out a message to Mirkwood, telling Legolas to stay in his country until I end this mess," he said. It was a request, not a question. He didn't want to have Legolas caught in the middle of nowhere while on his way here.

"I apologize again Sire, but Mirkwood is almost four hundred miles from here. If he is to arrive in a week, he would have left many days ago," Reican told Aragorn. The dark haired man winced. Of course he would have left a while ago. This hit to the head must have hit him hard, to disrupt his thought this much. Before Aragorn could answer his soldier, Reican added.

"We will however, send out some guards to escort your friend. To make sure he gets here safely Sir." Aragorn smiled at the younger man. Seemingly pleased with Reican's logic in this situation.

"I would greatly appreciate that Reican, yes. If you would have that done, it would make me more at ease, thank you." Reican smiled too, he was proud of himself to please the King of his noble country.

"As you wish my Liege. It will be done. I shall go give the order immediately, Sir," he said as professionally as possible. Aragorn nodded, and Reican left the room. The King laughed. It was heartening to see the young captain so enthusiastic about his job. He thought highly of Reican, and he knew Reican wanted nothing more than to please his King. When Legolas arrived, he would tell him what has happened, and figure out a way to stop Miergth and his plans, whatever they may be.

* * *

(A/N) Well, there you go, chapter three. The next chapter centers around Legolas and his travels. It might be in the next chapter, maybe two, when Legolas arrives in Gondor. I'm getting ideas, and I'm very happy about it! :)


	4. Going to the White City

IMPORTANT Author's Note!!!- Thanks to all the reviewers! I loved the pleasant comments I received! But for some unknown reason, when I go to my story on the website, it only shows chapter one. Even though it says I have three chapters, and I have reviews on all those chapters! So, I'm not sure if it's both of my computers, or just the same for any author's own story. If anyone knows the answer to this question, please be so kind as to email me, the link is on my profile page. Thanks again! Now on with chapter four!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own them all! Mine! Mine I say! looks at scary, important looking, tall men with suits and suitcases Umm....never mind. They're all Mr.Tolkiens, not mine. Look at chapter 1 for full details.

* * *

Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the light

-Evanescence, Whisper

* * *

The sun shone brightly down onto Legolas Greenleaf's face. He breathed in the fresh air, savoring the feel of the pleasantly warm spring day. The trip back to Imladris had been uneventful, thankfully. The Elf rode on his noble horse Silme (Starlight). The radiant light from the sun glistened on his blond hair, and the soft breeze caressed his face. Legolas had been traveling with his friends for some time now. They hadn't stopped, save for food and sleep. The young prince had been eager to tell Aragorn what he had found on his trip back to Mirkwood.

The first day Legolas had gotten back to his home after the war, and after Aragorn and Arwen's marriage, he had been called back to Gondor. He knew that Aragorn was well aware that he just arrived home, so the Elf was certain that this couldn't be a small situation. Aragorn wouldn't call him back so soon, and on such short notice, without having an urgent reason.

Indeed Legolas had been correct in his assumption, for when he did get to Gondor, Aragorn had explained the cause. There had been sightings of murders along the borders of Gondor, and a couple had taken place inside the country as well. They weren't just any murders however, because the new King of Gondor would surely have taken care of that. No, it was something bigger. Something much larger had taken place here, and everyone knew that. The possibilities of what had actually done this, and why, were unnerving.

Aragorn had sent for Legolas, because he knew he needed the resourcefulness and keen characteristics of an Elf. Not only that, but Legolas was his most trusted friend. Since before anyone knew the Ring of Power was discovered for a second time, they had been close.

Legolas remembered what he had been told the other half of the murder mystery. Though murders in a city or country weren't rare, they were disapproved of. Everyone knew the King could take care of the person—or people—that had acted so rationally, but the truth was not that.

It would be very hard to press charges against an unknown enemy. The men, Aragorn knew, were not from Gondor, they had made that clear. The way thay had killed any person they could get their hands on, whether it was a man, woman, or child. But every single witness to any murder, were also killed. There was no one to tell the story to the King. Aragorn had no way of knowing who had done this, except men from somewhere else.

Legolas winced, as he remembered the blood chilling scenes. The bodies had been strewn everywhere. There were no clean kills. Most looked as if they were tortured to death. The others, who were most likely the witnesses, were wounded, and left to bleed to their untimely end. Legolas shuddered at the thought. Who could be so cruel and unmerciful? Never had he seen anything like it in one country alone. It reminded him all too much of the War of the Ring. This was different though. This had been committed in one country alone. And Gondor was in no war with any other region that he knew of.

It had been frightening to see Aragorn in such a confused state. They did go on the scouting party together, along with several Gondorian soldiers. Yet the grace of the Valar was not with them that day. They had found nothing despite their efforts. After two weeks Legolas had spent in Gondor, Aragorn thought it best for the Elf the return back to Mirkwood. The man had requested however, that if Legolas was to find anything, he would send a letter to him, and return to Gondor as soon as possible.

And that was exactly the case. On returning to his beloved home, which was now free of the shadow, he had found a clue. Legolas didn't know how important or major this one piece of information was to the lingering event, but it was a clue none the less. Legolas would do anything to help Aragorn fight the violent acts that were occurring in the White City. If it was happening in Mirkwood, Legolas would not stand by either.

He was upset that this had happened so soon after all the rejoicing they had had. The threat of Mordor was no longer. Saruman and Sauron would never reign again. Yet the harsh performances of men remained. The brutality and evil in some men lingered.

It was never Gondor that had shown the hostile acts, it was the countries farther away, along the distant mountains. It was the countries that dwelt farther away, the countries that shied away from any act of kindness, and the ones that kept to themselves and accepted no peace, that fought and killed with no explanation of why. Leaving the King to try and figure out the criminals, waiting in fear for another attack. Gondor had done absolutely nothing to deserve this, and Legolas knew it. He had empathy for Aragorn, who had only now just became King, and had to deal with these raging aggressors.

Didn't the man have enough to worry about without these horrific trials? They came and happened in quick succession, leaving no answers to how, when or why? Legolas thought he did, and was about as aggravated with these happenings as Aragorn. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he never noticed the large group of men coming forward with weapons, seemingly ready to strike.

* * *

Whew, there's lucky number four! I had to post this, because of all the reviews telling me to keep posting! I love you guys, you're the best! I'm so happy my work is appreciated. The next chapter should be up soon. If you didn't read the Important Author's Note at the top, please do so, and respond. This problem has me thoroughly confused. Thank you all! :) 


	5. Trusting Reican

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone! It's me again, here to post yet another chapter! About the last author's note, in chapter four...I have figured it out! He he, I'm so smart. Not really, I'm actually embarrassed that I didn't figure it out as soon as I noticed it. The updater thingy's just slow, so it has nothing to do with my computer or being the author. I feel so dumb. And thanks to Jennifer57, for explaining it to me as well. I'm glad everyone likes the story, and are pleased with my posting updates. You guys said you'll definitely follow this one, I'm so happy! I'm even getting reviews from the authors on here that I have admired for so long! Anyway, this is the longest Author's Note in history, so here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Not even close to being mine. See chapter 1.

* * *

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be

Blinded by tears

-Evanescence, Whisper

* * *

Legolas was brought back to reality when a nearby guard caught his attention. The other Elf had brought his horse to Legolas' side, noticing his Prince was not really in this world with the others. The Elf grabbed Legolas' arm and shook gently. Legolas immediately focused on his companion.

"Yes, Ancalima? What is it?" he asked. Ancalima slowed his horse's pace, and Legolas spoke to Silme to do the same.

"Legolas, there are men headed this way. They look as if they could be trouble. I wanted to warn you. You did not look like you were exactly with us," Ancalima elaborated. Legolas sighed and responded to this observation.

"You are correct mellon nin (my friend). I was thinking of the recent days that we had spent in Gondor. But it is of no concern, I am well," he added, seeing Ancalima's worry. He and Ancalima were close friends in Mirkwood. Perhaps not as close as he and Aragorn, but Ancalima was his closest Elven friend, no doubt. Legolas looked onward to the south eastern area. And sure enough, there were at least fifteen men. The prince couldn't be sure if they were an enemy or not, as the group was too far ahead to be certain.

"We will wait until they are closer before we take action. I am not sure if they are against us 'Cal."

Ancalima nodded, and moved to the other riders surrounding them. He told the others the plan, and they all agreed to wait for the men who were approaching. When the men were close enough to see better, Legolas noticed one thing right away. They were wearing uniforms with the White Tree of Gondor. Legolas urged Silme forward next to Ancalima.

"These are warriors from Gondor 'Cal, they will do us no harm," he whispered. The Captain agreed, and turned back to the rest of the group behind them.

"Lower your weapons. Prince Legolas has said these are men from Gondor, and our allies." The team of Elves did as Ancalima ordered. The men reached the spot where the First Born awaited. The leader of the group rode ahead of the others, as did Legolas. The Elf recognized this man, and smiled.

"Well met, Reican, son of Ranthien. I am surprised to see you out here after the recent events. What brings you here?" Legolas greeted the young officer. Reican looked surprised. He had not counted on the Elf remembering who he was. Especially since he forgot all about Legolas until the King reminded him. Maybe it was just that the Elves had a very good memory.

"Well met indeed Legolas. I see you have followed through on saying you would return to Gondor. My company and I were riding out in search of you actually, Sir," he answered. Legolas was confused at why they were searching for him.

"Of course I am following through on my word. I would never lie to your King. But why, may I ask, are you and your companions," he said, acknowledging the riders behind Reican. "searching for us? Did the King send you out here, or did you take it up on yourselves to come and look for us?" He inquired casually. The man in front shifted in his saddle.

"That, Master Elf, is a very long story. Yet, I do not think it is my story to tell. I'm sure the King would be happy to explain it all to you as soon as we reach Gondor. He did tell us to escort you to the palace, so you weren't endangered in any way." Legolas looked to Ancalima, who seemed just as confused as he was himself. The other Elf shrugged, and Legolas turned back to Reican.

"I shall not ask you of why then. But, if you would be so kind as to tell me what has happened in Gondor since we have departed the White City. I have been very interested in the happenings ever since we left for Mirkwood," Legolas requested. Reican lowered his gaze for a brief moment, bet looked back up.

"That too, Legolas, is something of which I cannot tell. My Liege will have to explain it all, for not only is it his story to tell, but I have little knowledge of the recent...occurrences." He hesitated, not knowing what to call the events that had took place. Legolas stared at the man, trying to see if he could read anything on his face that would give him any answers. But he could find none.

"All right, thank you Reican. We will make our way to Gondor now, and thank you once again for the warning." Legolas started to ride forward, when Reican cut him off. Ancalima moved forward on his horse, eyeing the young man warily.

"I apologize, but we are to escort you back to our city. It is an order from the King," he said hastily, noticing the look in Ancalima's eyes.

"Why does the King want us escorted so bad Reican?" Ancalima asked, with an icy edge to his words. The man drew back slightly, not wanting to anger the Elf any more that he already had.

"'Cal," Legolas warned his friend under his breath, so only Ancalima could hear him. The other Eldar lowered his head. But he spoke with his prince more. The two talked quietly, so the men could not hear them.

"Legolas, I do not trust where he is going with this. It could be a trap for all we know," the older Elf argued. Legolas sighed heavily.

"We have no other choice, 'Cal. Reican is the most trusted soldier of Aragorn. Last time we visited, he had been very kind to us. For some reason, Aragorn seems to think we are in danger, and I don't want to disbelieve what he thinks. Aragorn has saved my life more than once 'Cal. I believe our best option is to follow Reican and his men to Gondor. If we do and make it to Gondor, we will be safe. If we don't we could be dead before anyone knows what happened." Ancalima was on the verge of giving in, but he had one more question to ask.

"And what happens if we do agree to Reican's terms? What if we go with that group of men and they turn on us? It's not that I don't trust you Legolas, but I want to be sure we are safe." Legolas thought it over for a minute before answering.

"If they turn against us mellon (friend), we shall fight back. But have no fear, Reican is no traitor to his country, King, or us. His words show no fault. We have to trust him Ancalima. If not, we will never know." The prince's companion nodded slowly, and the pair of Elves turned back to Reican The man was watching them intently, wondering what hey had been discussing so quietly. He quickly looked away after he saw the two of them face him again.

"Okay Reican, lead the way to Gondor," Legolas stated with a smile.

Author's Note: Hey, this is the longest chapter yet! Yes, Ancalima is just something I found while I was looking in my Elvish Dictionary, looking for a good name. It means "Light Giver". And Legolas' horse Silme means "Starlight". Another word from my dictionary. I hoped everyone liked it, and chapter 6 will be coming soon.


	6. Yellow Eyes

Brief Author's Note: Chapter six, and it sounds as if people really like the story! I am very glad. An additional thanks to Elenillor, who reviewed the story, and offered a few suggestions. I appreciate the help, and it sort of acts like the beta reader I do not have, lol. Especially since you are an editor. Anyway, I have a question at the bottom. Please take a look. It's all about your opinion on this question though.

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own them. See chapter 1 for full details.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm numb to you -- numb and deaf and blind. You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.

-Evanescence, Farther Away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas rode on Silme soundlessly, watching Reican out of the corner of his eye. It was not that the Prince didn't trust his guide, though. It was more of a precaution. Legolas knew that Ancalima was wary of the man, and he had every right to be. They had not received word from Aragorn that anything was amiss. Yet, the events that were currently taking place, might be reason enough to have them escorted. Whatever the reason, Ancalima was restless. Legolas would keep an eye on his Elven companion, to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Everyone, was tense at times like these. Legolas had seen it in the Battle for Middle Earth. This problem in Gondor was getting all too violent for his liking. The issue was reminding him of the War.

The Elf shook his head, trying to rid his mind of such thoughts. The war was much larger than this could ever get. Legolas was well aware that he would never see anything like that again. During the rest of his days, there would never be another terror like that war. 'So why do I continue to think as though I will see it again?' he thought. He closed his eyes, and tried to will the memories away. This will not, end up in such a brutal war. It cannot be that way. His head snapped up, when he heard Reican's loud voice over the silence.

"We shall make camp here tonight. At dawn we set forth to Gondor, and should arrive by midday," he instructed.

Legolas was hesitant. He would have preferred to continue through the night. Considering that Aragorn seemed to think they were in grave danger, they should keep moving. He looked around, and all riders were off their horses. That was, all except him and Ancalima. The second in command appeared to thinking the same as he. Legolas gracefully dismounted Silme, and traveled over to where Reican was checking the area.

"Pardon me, Reican. But if your King thinks we are in trouble, being out here alone, wouldn't it be wise to continue? Throughout the night, that is?" The young officer turned to face the blond archer.

"I beg to differ. If our groups travel the rest of the distance to Gondor, we risk two major things. One, being getting lost on the way. I am no Ranger, I am not gifted in the skills if tracking, and neither are my companions. Second, if we were to be attacked, it is likely we would lose more soldiers, than if we were attacked here. In the dark, we cannot see which direction the enemy is coming from. If we stay here, we will have the light of a fire. Nor can we follow the trail of our fellow comrades in the dark, if we should be parted from the rest of the company. Nay, Master Elf, we will not go on. We will stay here until morning. Don't fret, tomorrow we will depart at first light." With that, Reican moved further down, scouting the rest of the area.

Legolas knew Reican made a valid point. He had been traveling with Elven company for so long, Legolas had forgotten the limitations of humans. He strode to Silme, and cared for his weary horse. Ancalima made his way to the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Legolas, I saw the conversation, between you and Reican," he said quietly. Legolas looked over his shoulder to Ancalima, while sill brushing his mare.

"Yes, 'Cal? What are you trying to say?" he questioned.

The fellow Elf, suddenly found his feet were very interesting to stare at. Legolas noticed this, as he had done it in front of his father many times. "'Cal, tell me your thoughts. I will think no less of you, even if you think I will." He set his brush down, and faced Ancalima, waiting for a response. The soldier brought his eyes up again, and spoke.

"I still don't trust him. The way he spoke to you, Sir, it was not right. You are of higher status, if anyone is to be giving orders, it's you." Ancalima quickly looked down again, knowing what he just said was foolish. Legolas laid his hand on Ancalima's shoulder, and the dark haired Elf glanced up.

"'Cal, you know I don't like to think myself any better than others. That is because I am not better than others. If Reican thinks it necessary to stay here for the night, we shall. That man is very smart, and I think I may have underestimated his abilities. Don't worry, 'Cal. I agree that it is strange we are stopping. But then again, we sometimes forget the abilities of men. You have no reason to fear, mellon nin (my friend). Should you or I sense anything disturbing, we will inform one another, will we not?" Ancalima smiled, grateful that Legolas understood his dilemma.

"Yes, my Prince, we shall," he said. Thank the Valar he had such a caring friend. Ancalima nodded his head, and left Legolas to finish treating Silme.

He was just finishing up, when Reican called him over to the fire. Everyone was settled and eating their evening meals. Legolas joined them as well, and together shared tales of Gondor, Mirkwood, and daily activities. The group of friends were so wrapped up in their discussions, none noticed the several pairs of yellow eyes, watching their every move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N) Okay, chapter six is over and done. Hmm....that was a semi-cliffie. I just wanted to ask this question: I made up Reican in the beginning, only so Aragorn could have a soldier dude. But I'm getting reviews saying people really like Reican. (Ex.- He's so cool and brave.) So, I'm very glad you all like my character. Do you think he'll be important or not? I'd like to see your predictions.


	7. Here's Aragorn!

AN- Thank you to my wonderful beta and dedicated reviewer, Elenillor, who is the best beta ever!! I bet not many betas are also editors too! Elenillor is the one who helped me fix up this chapter. That's why it was kinda late. It was horrible before this, but now it's better. Thank you Elenillor!

On to chapter seven!

Disclaimer: Of course they're not mine. Do I look like Tolkien?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Try to forget you,  
But without you I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here, by myself.  
I can't breathe.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, farther away.

-Evanescence, Farther Away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn paced back and forth down the long hall. What was taking them so long? Surely they should have arrived by now. Did the group become attacked? The King's mind flooded with unanswered questions. What if they were taken by Miergth? Aragorn's eyes widened at the thought.

He flew to his bed chambers, where Arwen was still sound asleep. Aragorn threw on his old brown cloak, and grabbed his quiver and bow. Rushing over to the night stand he found and sheathed Anduril. Silently, he kissed Arwen farewell and wrote her a note. For when the Queen awoke, he didn't want her to worry. Aragorn took his leave then, and bolted to the stables. When he arrived, Brego seemed to be restless over something.

"Shh Brego, it's me. You will not come to harm, I promise. Right now our friends may be in trouble. Will you not help me, my old friend?" he whispered, almost inaudibly. Brego took a few steps forward, and nuzzled his master. Aragorn smiled, and mounted his horse. He had no time to worry with such petty things as a saddle. The two sped off towards the East, into the dark of the night.

Ancalima looked around the campsite. He was certain he felt someone was watching them. The Elf moved closer to Legolas, who was quietly listening to Reican's story. As soon as he noticed Ancalima however, all of his attention was on his friend.

"'Cal, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked quietly. Ancalima glanced around them, and nodded his head.

"Legolas, I feel as though we are being watched. Do you not feel it as well?" Legolas brought his head up and peered into the forest.

"Yes, I do." Legolas cursed himself aloud. "Why didn't I notice it before?" He got up and walked over to he outskirts of the forest. Ancalima silently followed his Prince. The men by the fire did not notice their absence.

They did notice it though, when a large wolf jumped out of the trees. The gray animal landed right on top of Ancalima. Legolas on reflex, grabbed two arrows, and shot the wolf with both simultaneously. They pierced the neck of the creature, and Legolas pushed it off 'Cal. Ancalima was about to thank him, but a dozen more wolves sprang out of the woods. The other soldiers abandoned their fire, and joined the two Elves farther away. They all drew their swords, and awaited the first attack.

The wolves, which every one was about the size of a warg, ran forward. They were engaged in battle. The men of Gondor were wielding their swords, as they had done so for many years. Ancalima was also using a sword. Yet his speed and agility separated him from the other swordsmen. ,

Legolas was fighting with his favored twin hunting knives. The two weapons were white blurs, as the Elven Prince spun them around with finessed movements. The group as a whole were ending the lives of their enemies. There were many of them, so that factor would slow them down considerably. Reican plunged his sword into an oncoming wolf, and hurried onto the next. Ancalima spun around just in time, to slash at a leaping animal. It would have taken from behind if it were not for the keen Elven senses.

Aragorn listened to his surroundings. Trying to pick up any indication of which way the company had gone, he heard a cry. It was not one of a man or Elf, though. It sounded as if it was some kind of animal. He urged Brego onward toward the noises. The King finally reached a clearing, next to the edge of the wood.

He was still in the sight laid before his eyes. This was not what he had expected at all. He recognized Legolas, Reican, and soldiers he had sent out. They all were fighting about a half dozen wolves. Of all things, they were against wolves. And, it appeared as though nobody was injured either. Aragorn smiled slightly. Perhaps luck was with them tonight. Swiftly, he dismounted Brego, and charged forward. A small amount of time later, Aragorn was also a part of the battle.

Anduril swung elegantly in the hands of the King of Gondor. They fought for another ten minutes or so, until Aragorn finally slitting the throat of the last creature. Carefully treading around the lifeless bodies, Aragorn walked over to where Legolas was gathering his spent arrows. The Elf Prince turned when he heard someone approaching. Legolas grinned when he saw his life long friend, Aragorn, behind him.

"Mae govennen, aira mellon. (Well met, old friend). I have greatly missed you," he greeted. Aragorn clasped Legolas' shoulder in their normal manner.

"I also have yearned for your presence in Gondor. It is very boring without you, mellon nin. (My friend). I am relieved to find you unharmed," the man said. Legolas' look of puzzlement was replaced quickly, by an expression of eagerness.

"Estel, (Hope-Aragorn's childhood name) I wish to know the reason of why you are so concerned. That is, concerned in in getting us to the White City quickly. What is so dire that you also needed us _escorted _there as well? Reican informed me of danger, yet he will not say of what kind. Your soldier said 'tis your story to tell," the Elf inquired the King. Aragorn sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Legolas, Reican is correct. I cannot let anyone other than myself explain this situation. You are in danger Legolas, and I could not prevent it. Come, I am afraid we need to speak of these matters elsewhere. A place where you could sit down, for this might be a shock. It was for me at least," he explained to the Elf beside him.

Legolas nodded silently, anxious and a little afraid of what Aragorn was going to tell him. The two friends walked over to the campfire. Aragorn drew in a shaky breath, and started to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N) Okay, the long awaited chapter seven. Chapter eight in the works. I hope this one was good, and everyone enjoyed it! Well...two chapters ago Legolas was going to arrive in Gondor. Next chapter he should really get there. Please review this story, I have gotten many reviews already. I thank everyone who does review, it really encourages me to write


	8. Shocking News

Author's Note: Well, I bet you're as tired with these author's notes as I am writing them. But, I have reasons to write them, so I have to. Last chapter, I received so many reviews, and they were all so nice. So because of that, I must respond to them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Trust me, if they were mine, Arwen would go dump Aragorn for Legolas, Elrond would be the King of Gondor, and Pippin would be the wisest in all the Shire. (So, if you didn't get it, they're never going to be mine.)

Happy Reading to you all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

-Evanescence, My Immortal

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas was outraged. The Elf felt like he had been personally intruded on. The fact that a mad King had been following Aragorn and him was horrifying. Unlike Aragorn, who had been immobilized when the King told him, Legolas flew off of the ground. Aragorn stayed seated, and watched his friend stare in horror.

"You can't be serious. There's an insane King," he paused, as Aragorn nodded. "He was trying to get you to hand over the throne." Aragorn nodded again. Legolas was almost shaking as he said the last sentence. "And he threatened to use _me _against you? He _knew_ you and I are close, and used that to his advantage?" Legolas asked. The King sighed, and nodded for the third time. Legolas dropped to his knees, balling his fists and sat there, motionless.

Aragorn moved over to where Legolas was. The Sindar Elf was clearly distressed, and still in shock. Neither of them ever dreamed of this happening. Aragorn touched his friend's shoulder gently.

"How did he know? Aragorn, how could he have known?" Legolas merely whispered.

"I know not, Legolas. I was in complete shock when I learned of this. Mellon nin (my friend), I wish I had answers, yet I am at a loss. I have little knowledge of what to do." Legolas shook his golden head, his eyes still downcast.

"Estel, you cannot give the throne to that wicked man. Your country, Awen, and your people, will all pay the price. Nay, the safety of your country of Gondor is far more important than my well-being." Aragorn's gaze at the Prince hardened.

"Legolas, do not speak like that. To me, your safety means more than anything. I might not be able to give up the country, but I will not let you suffer the consequences. You will come to no harm," the King vowed. Legolas finally raised his head.

"Aragorn, do not make promises of which you cannot keep. We do not know how this secluded man became aware of our friendship. Therefor, neither of us know what he is capable of. Estel, please, I can look out for myself. You, and your people, are the ones who must be alert. You said that the King came to visit you not three nights ago. This means he might turn up at any time. _You _are the one who must be aware. I do not fear his threats, but I do fear for the safety of your country. Do not let the power fall into his grasp. We both must get to the bottom of this, before it escalates to the possible war."

Aragorn sighed, and the corners of his mouth were brought up slightly. "Sometimes, I think you may be too noble, Legolas. Your Elven pride combined with your sense of devotion for others is dangerous." Legolas also had a small smile upon his face.

"You would do no different if you were in my place. You would not have me, if I was King, give up my country for you, would you?" Aragorn shook his head.

"No, my friend, I would not. You are right. But, I will not have you going out unaccompanied I will not take any chances, even though I will have the country on the lookout." Legolas glared at the human, but Aragorn only held the look. He was not going to let Legolas win this one. After several minutes, Legolas turned away.

"All right, Estel. You win this time. I shall not leave your home solitarily. Although, this is making me feel quite childish. Not being allowed outside without someone else." Aragorn handed Legolas a piece of fruit that he had brought for their dinner. They both started eating, when Aragorn responded.

"Well, I do suppose you will have to get used to it. After all, if I play by your rules, you must follow some of mine," he laughed. "You must know that I want you within someone's sight—preferably mine—for your own safety. I don't wish to think of what could happen if the King came, and you were just an easy target. He knows who you are, Legolas, and as you said, we do not know what he is capable of. You must be cautious. You know not if you would be able to handle him all on your own. Plus, the fact that he probably will not be alone."

Legolas did not think it was as funny or true. His pride was stung enough as it was. Aragorn just had to go and push his luck. Legolas was still chewing on a portion of his fruit, when he noticed something. There was a seed that was not taken out before inside his mouth. Realizing this was his best chance to take revenge upon the former ranger, he spat the seed out, and it hit Aragorn in the center of his forehead.

"What did you do that for?" the King of Gondor asked, and looked toward Legolas. But, the Elf had pretended to be busy sharpening his blade. It took all his self control not to laugh, when he saw Aragorn search around them for the culprit. Despite their uneasy circumstances, Legolas was glad he was able to visit Aragorn again. He had enjoyed their company in the Fellowship, and had missed the constant presence of the man.

Aragorn gave up trying to find out who had shot that seed at him. He already suspected Legolas, but the firstborn looked so innocent. That tactic did not usually fool Aragorn, but he had other thoughts on his mind. Such as, when Miergth was going to try and strike. Or, what exactly the King was planning to do. The possible answers were harrowing.

Feeling as though he needed to keep his mind off such thoughts at the moment, Aragorn turned back to Legolas. What he saw chilled his blood. The terrible thoughts that had previously been going through his mind haunted him now. Legolas was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N) Dum Dum Dum....

Hey everyone! That's chapter 8/9. Whichever one you want to call it. I hope you liked it, and yes, it is kind of a cliff hanger.

Thank you to:

Strider's Girl: Lol, that was very funny. I posted your last review because it really made me laugh. I loved this one too. I will post you review for chapter 7 at the bottom, because that was hilarious. You're most welcome, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Elenillor: I'm glad you liked this ending better. I agree with you. The first chapter that I sent to you was awful. I greatly appreciate your help, so you don't have to thank me for the thank you. Lol. I appreciate your dedication to this story. So, thank you.

Angie: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's chapter eight for you, Angie.

Star-Stallion: Here's the update Star. I am very happy that you like my story and the story loads. Thanks!

Mornflower: The whole Aragorn/Legolas begging for reviews was mostly for entertainment. So, that being said, I am very pleased that you thought it was funny. I will post your thought at the bottom with Strider's Girl as well. Your thought was very forward, lol. I hope you like this chapter!

Deana: You were my first reviewer, and I enjoy your stories as well. Therefor, I am so excited you are still following this story. Here's the next chapter, and I pray that you like it!


	9. Mysterious Figure

Brief Author's Note: I'm Back!!! But I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Let's just say, I have things to do that are piled up over my head. I've had it up to here (Holds hand over head) with all of it. Ah well, I wanted this to be a good chapter, so I spent a good amount of time on it. To the anonymous Review I got from 'Me'- I realize it took a while for me to update, but you said you wanted to know when I was going to update. Well, that's just a little hard, since you didn't include an email with your review. Sorry again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Thank you for reading this disclaimer that didn't have to be read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I still remember the world

From the eyes of a child

Slowly those feelings

Were clouded by what I know now

-Evanescence, Field of Innocence

XXXXXXXXXX

Fear stabbed at the very heart of Aragorn. He scrambled to his feet and frantically searched around him. There was no sign of Legolas. The king ran to Reican, stumbling with every other step. The guard turned to see his Lord sprinting over.

"Reican!" Aragorn almost yelled. "Where is Legolas? Where did he go? Tell me!" Reican stepped back a pace.

"My Lord, I know not of what you speak. I have not seen your friend since you left to talk with him." Aragorn couldn't waste anymore time with Reican if his soldier knew nothing. He ran over to the fire, where Ancalima was sitting.

"Lord Aragorn, what is wrong?" Ancalima stood and faced the man. Aragorn grabbed the Elf's arm and led him to the edge of the wood.

"Legolas is missing. We need to find him, for he is in grave peril. I shall tell you of this matter later. What matters now is that we find him," the former ranger said, not looking back to where Ancalima was. In all honesty, the Elf was frightened. Not only because Legolas was missing, but because Aragorn seemed so overwhelmed. He rarely lost control over a situation, but now he was coming close to doing so.

Entering the woods, Ancalima noticed a figure in the darkness. He immediately stopped Aragorn and pointed toward the dark shape. The man unsheathed Anduril, and whispered to Ancalima.

"Do you sense any danger?" he asked. The Elf tried to see the person better, but even his elven sight couldn't make out the figure in the shadows. The night was cloudy, and the light of the moon and stars was not shining.

"I am not certain, but I don't want to take chances. Nor should we be hasty in our decision. Find who it is, then we shall worry over the rest."

The king nodded and silently crept farther into the trees. At least, he was silent until Aragorn stepped on a twig. The unknown being heard this, and whipped around, just in time to see Aragorn lunging at him. Caught off his guard, the person had no time to dodge or flee. Aragorn knocked him back into the hard earth below.

Aragorn heard a loud crack as they connected with the ground. The figure below groaned in pain, and Aragorn knew he had broken something. Though, even with the broken bone, the being still struggled.

"I do not care if you are injured. It serves you right for spying on our camp. Who are you, and what have you done with Legolas?" he demanded. Aragorn cursed his luck. If he could see, he would feel a lot better fighting someone. Without the moonlight, all he could see were dark shapes. "Tell me, and I will make your death swift and painless." He added. The figure below tensed, but his breathing began to return to normal. He knew that voice, even though it was lower than normal. That man always lowered his voice when angry.

"Estel?" the captive asked tentatively. Aragorn dropped his sword in shock. It couldn't be.

"Legolas? Is that you?" Aragorn's voice was hoarse now. The Elf below nodded, and for the first time, Aragorn noticed the long hair of the supposed foe. He jumped off Legolas, and re-sheathed Anduril.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry Legolas, I thought you were a spy," he said, lifting the Elf off the ground. Ancalima came running to the scene.

"Ernil Legolas, saes diheno anim. Le harno? (Prince Legolas, please forgive me. Are you hurt?)" the older Elf inquired.

"No fault has been done here." Legolas knew Aragorn would feel guilty about his arm, so he left that detail out. "Neither of you knew who I was, for you could not see. I did not see you either. I heard a stick snap, but I did not know it was Aragorn until he spoke. No forgiveness is needed."

"Legolas, what were you doing? You were well aware of the danger, yet you said nothing before you left," Aragorn questioned.

Legolas sighed and pointed over in the distance. There was a large deer, with an arrow piercing its neck. "I knew everyone was hungry, and a piece of fruit is not filling. I just wanted to get something for our evening meal."

"But you promised you would not leave without another person. You remember the dangers we were discussing? Why did you go back on your word?" Aragorn asked, looking slightly hurt.

"I did not exactly break my promise Estel. I did say I wouldn't leave without an accompaniment, but that was for after we were in Gondor. I never said anything about being in somebody's company while we are here." Legolas looked toward the ground, knowing he had been foolish.

"But you knew that the insane king could be out here. You did not think before you left. I thought you would know better," Aragorn scolded.

The Elf did not look up, and sighed. "I know. I was acting impulsively, and I apologize. I just felt like I would be so restricted in Gondor. I wanted to have a few more times alone before we arrived there. That, and I thought there was no need to inform anyone, for it was just to hunt something to eat. I am sorry Estel," he apologized.

"No, I was just worried. I did not mean my harsh words. You are forgiven, but please, do not go off alone anymore. We need to get through this together, and that will not be possible if you are dead," Aragorn half- joked.

Legolas raised his eyes, and was relieved to see the man grinning. "I promise. I will not go off alone until this nightmare is over." Ancalima just smiled. He did not know the full story yet, but he did know that these two were the best of friends. It definitely helped their situation out. He thought that was the most important thing that they needed.

Legolas started to brush the leaves off his clothes when Aragorn noticed he was not using his right arm. "Mellon nin (My friend), your arm is broken. We must return to camp so I may see to it." Legolas winced, but agreed to the suggestion anyway. He did not like to show weakness, but thought it was best if he did not argue right now.

"Yes Aragorn, let us go. I just want to arrive in Gondor as soon as possible."

"That is what we all would like, Ernil Legolas (Prince)," agreed Ancalima, and Aragorn nodded.

The human paused and inwardly chastised himself for being so hasty in his actions. Ancalima had told him not to judge too quickly but he did not heed his words. If it were not for him, Legolas probably wouldn't have a broken arm. He was getting nowhere talking to himself, so he spoke outwardly.

"Agreed Legolas. Let Ancalima and I take the deer you so valiantly shot, and we will return to the rest of our company." Legolas laughed, and the other two took hold of the deer. It was then that the three companions left the forest and headed towards camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Yay! Chapter 9: the longest chapter yet! (Does a little happy dance) I'm glad Legolas is back. But, they were supposed to arrive in Gondor three chapters ago! I am so bad at the planning things. Now I'll just go with the flow. Anyways, thank you to my magnificent beta Elenillor. (Bows to Elenillor) I really appreciate your help! Chapter 10 coming soon! In the meantime, please review! Thanks everyone!


	10. New Side of Reican?

Author's Note: Oh wow. Last week, I got hit with the last of Hurricane Jeanne, and it was bad! The power was out for a long time, and when it finally returned, my computer couldn't "verify" my ownership. (Wouldn't you know it?) I tried to fix it on my own, but it was no use. I made several trips to Office Max to get CDs and ask questions. My computer works now, but it's all from scratch. All of my documents, pictures, and files are gone. That means I had to re-type this chapter. So, sorry for the delay, happy reading!

On a side note: Elenillor isn't feeling well. I'm sorry El. I hope you feel better! (Whispers so El doesn't hear-Can people wish El a get well soon in their reviews? It'll be a great surprise! Hehe)

Disclaimer: Nothing of Mr. Tolkien's is mine. All I own so far is Ancalima, Miergth, and Reican. I think that's all....

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was an interesting trip back. Legolas walked as carefully as possible, so as not to jarr his broken arm. It was throbbing considerably, but he hid his pain with an emotionless mask. Aragorn and Ancalima walked in front of Legolas, both of them carrying the deer that was for dinner. It was a silent journey back, everyone lost within their own thoughts. Legolas was trying to come up with more explinations for the Gondor murders. Aragorn was continually hit with stabs of guilt, for he was the one who cracked Legolas' forearm. Ancalima searched their surroundings. His senses were on hyper-alert in case they were attacked by anything or anyone.

A few minutes later, they made it back to the campsite. The Gondorian men were huddled around the campfire. The night was becoming darker, and the stars were hidden behind the clouded sky. The air of the eleventh month of the year, Hithui, chilled the men, and they sought warmth from the red-orange flames of the fire.

"Reican!" Aragorn called from the trees. The Captain stood and ran to his king.

"Yes My Lord?" Reican asked. Aragorn shifted the deer into Reican's hands, and the soldier held it steadily.

"Take the animal to the fire with Ancalima please. We found Legolas in the woods, but I fear I thought he was an enemy. Legolas has a broken arm that I must tend to. If you would prepare the evening meal with 'Cal, I would greatly appreciate it." Reican looked over Aragorn's shoulder and spotted Legolas. He smiled, seemingly happy of the Elf's return. Yet Legolas noticed a different emotion in the man's eyes. He was not sure of what it was, for Reican turned and left with Ancalima too quickly. Legolas knew that gaze was nowhere near comforting. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Aragorn's voice sounded over the silence.

"Legolas? Come, I must see to your arm, mellon nin (my friend)," Legolas nodded and the two  
made their way to the rest of the group. Legolas looked at Reican while Aragorn was rummaging through his pack. Reican was, unexpectedly, looking at him as well. The man turned away when he noticed the Elf staring back. Legolas was uneasy as he hadn't ever noticed Reican acting like this before.

"Okay, Legolas. I have a pain killing herb for you, since I am sure you will need it," Aragorn told  
him. He handed the plant to Legolas, and he placed it in his mouth. "Just chew on it."

Legolas did as he was told, and Aragorn took hold of his arm. He examined the break a little closer. "Fortunately, this is a clean break, so it will not take long to heal. I must warn you though, it will hurt when I set it, even with the herb."

Legolas nodded. Aragorn had one hand on the lower part of Legolas' arm, and the other higher up. He drew in his breath before manuvering the bone back in it's right place. Legolas groaned in pain and shut his eyes tightly. Aragorn bound the arm and tied the bandage.

"You won't have to wear a sling, but don't do anything that will hinder your healing. It should be fully healed in about two or three days," said Aragorn. Legolas nodded again and opened his eyes.

"All right Strider, I will be careful of my actions." Aragorn cleaned up and returned his healing items to his pack. Reican came forward and told them that supper was ready.

Legolas looked into Reican's eyes again, but all he saw this time was contentment. Legolas was thoroghly confused over the man's attitude toward him lately. He was seriously considering talking with Aragorn about this matter, but came to the conclusion that the king of Gondor had enough to worry about already. Perhaps he should see Ancalima and discuss this. After all, the fellow Elf had suspicions about Reican the first day the two companies met.

"Legolas? Reican just said supper is ready. Are you going to join us?" Aragorn questioned his companion. Legolas was brought out of his thoughts once again. Aragorn seemed to be concerned over Legolas' lack of awareness. "Is everything well, Legolas?"

"Im car al ist. Turo min pedo afado in dru post? (I do not know. Can we talk after the men are asleep?)" Legolas answered.

"Min turo uireb pedo Legolas (We can always talk, Legolas)," There was a look of uncertainty on the archer's face, but he would have to ask about it later. It was obvious that Legolas wished not to speak of it with others listening.

"Hannon le (Thank you)," Legolas whispered. Aragorn smiled, and they both stood, receiving their dinner.

A couple of hours later, the soldiers of Gondor were all asleep, as well as Ancalima. Legolas crept over to where Aragorn was smoking his pipe. He would have liked to sit right next to the man, but Legolas could not stand the strong smoke, so he sat across from Aragorn. Aragorn looked up and saw Legolas watching him a few feet away. He put away his pipe and moved closer to his friend.

"What troubles you?" he asked quietly, so asto not disturb the others who were sleeping. Legolas sighed and held his head.

"I am not certain. I wish I knew why--" Legolas' voice trailed off. Aragorn waited for him to finish. "Never mind Estel. I think you have enough to care about now. I do not wish to add to your worry. Forgive me," he said.

Legolas stood up, but his wrist was quickly grabbed by Aragorn. "No, Legolas. Tell me what troubles you. The last thing I need is for you to worry while I know naught of it." The Elf sat once again.

"If you wish, I shall tell you. I'm just not entirely sure if I am seeing things," he said. Aragorn sat silently, listening to Legolas' words. "When we returned from the woods, and you told Reican what had happened, you saw him smile, did you not?" Aragorn nodded slowly, not sure of where this was going. "He was smiling, yes, but that smile was empty. The smile he gave was vacuous, Aragorn. I saw it, and I saw the look in his eyes. They seemed to hold regret, or more along the lines of disapproval. I couldn't see exactly because he turned away too quickly.

"After you set my arm and he came to tell us dinner was ready, he held no emotion in his eyes at all. But he seemed so...I cannot explain it. Aragorn, all I am trying to say is that he is acting very strange. I have not found a reason for his hostile look towards me at that one point. It was almost as if he was disappointed that I had returned. I know he is your most trusted soldier, but I wanted you to be aware of his recent...demeanor." Legolas finished and Aragorn thought the predicament over.

"You are right, Legolas. I cannot explain this either, but I trust your judgement. I will be aware of his new stance. Thank you for telling me, my friend. This might have more meaning than we know," Gondor's King said. Legolas and Aragorn clapped each other on the shoulder, showing their appreciation and trust. Both of them were weary, so they went to sleep a few moments later. Under their blankets, the company of men and Elves slept peacefully that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Yay!!! Look out for Reican, I have some plans for him! And I have a growing role for Ancalima in mind as well. But, none of this affects the Aragorn and Legolas part. That's still the focus of the story.


	11. Arriving in Gondor

Author's Note: I updated as soon as I could. I actually still have to write letters to my friends who live in New York, and catch up on my book report for English class. But, this is more exciting to do, so here's chapter 11.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

I can't live this life

Without you by my side

I need you to survive

And you forgive me again

You're my one true friend

And I never meant to hurt you

Evanescence, Forgive Me

* * *

It was a calm and soothing early morning. The sun rose over the mountains at the horizon, painting the sky with red and orange. The light breeze blew gently through the trees and the birds chirped merrily from their pirches.The cool, crisp air refreshed the two companions who were awake. 

As usual, Legolas and Ancalima were up first. Both Elves sat beside one another, gazing out ahead of camp and watching the sun rise.They were the only Firstborn left in the company. The few Elves that were escorting Legolas to Gondor had returned home before sunrise, but Ancalima had chosen to stay behind.

Legolas and Ancalima sat together in silence. It was not awkward or uncomfortable silence though. It was more peaceful solitude than anything else. Clearing their heads and sorting their thoughts had brought upon the quietness. It was Ancalima who eventually broke the silence.

"Legolas, why won't Lord Aragorn allow you to go anywhere without an accompaniment?" He had never heard the event that had taken place in Gondor yet.

The whole story was explained to him from Legolas. Starting with Miergth's unexpected visit to Gondor and ending with the Gondorian Soldiers taking them to the White City.

"Is that why you distrust Reican?" Anacalima asked. Legolas looked at his friend suspiciously.

"I never said that I did not trust him."

"You said that last night, Legolas," Ancalima argued.

"Cal, were you eavesdropping on Aragorn and I last evening?" Legolas questioned. Ancalima shifted where he sat.

"Not exactly. I think of it as accidentally overhearing your conversation. You can't help it when you are unable to sleep."

Legolas laughed. "That's all right, I was going to talk to you about it anyway. So, I am assuming you heard everything?" When Ancalima nodded, he continued. "Well, to answer your question, yes, that's why I don't trust Reican. I fear he may not be as noble as we once thought, if you get my meaning. We must be wary of him."

"I agree, and we shall. I just hope he doesn't betray Aragorn. Aragorn trusts Reican so much, I think he may not notice if Reican does something...unusual."

"Nay, 'Cal. Aragorn is one of the smartest people I know. He will find out if Reican is up to something.," Legolas said.

"I heard my name," a voice behind them sounded. The two Elves whirled around to see a tired Aragorn walking over to them. Aragorn sat on the right of Legolas and began to eat a few berries.

"I'm one of the smartest people you know? That's a very high compliment, seeing as how you also know Mithrandir, Lord Elrond, your father, and Lady Galadriel," Aragorn said through a mouth full of fruit. Ancalima laughed as Legolas rolled his silver blue eyes.

"Don't forget I said 'one of' Estel. Not 'the' smartest person," Legolas reminded him. Aragorn just nodded and continued to munch on his breakfast.

An hour or two later, the rest of the men were awake and fed. Everyone grabbed their weapons and prepared their horses for the journey home. They rode for several hours without stopping. Aragorn had said that they would reach Gondor by nightfall, perhaps earlier if they kept the set pace going. Reican rode next to Aragorn, not once looking at Legolas or Ancalima.

Ancalima, for his part, was confused about Reican's behavior. He knew before Aragorn had arrived that Reican wasn't trustworthy. Although now, he seemed even more questionable. Reican felt darker than before. Something peculiar was happening, and they would find out what it was before it was too late. Though besides Reican, everyone was quite relaxed riding back to Gondor.

X X X X X X X X

The sun was now hidden behind the trees and the sky was red once again. Minas Tirith could be seen in the distance and the men sighed in relief. The light of the sunset hit the city at an angle that made it glow with elegance. From the hilltop that they were waiting on, the radiance of the scene before them was breathtaking. Everyone urged their horses onward toward the city.

Once they had entered through the gates, shouts could be heard.

"The King has returned!" a gatekeeper bellowed.

"Make way for the King!" yelled another nobleman. Aragorn cringed inwardly. He had no regrets about becoming king, just the fact that there was so many formalities. Aragorn still considered himself no better than anyone else.

When they had reached the seventh level, Aragorn, Legolas, Reican, and Ancalima entered the Citadel. Immediately, Arwen came rushing out of the nearest room, her long raven hair flowing behind her. She enveloped Aragorn in a firm embrace, then greeted the guests warmly.

"Mae govennen, Legolas. I have heard of what has transpired and it lightens my heart greatly to see that you are well," she said.

Legolas shook his head. "Nay my Lady, all that truly matters is that you, Aragorn, and the people of Gondor are safe. That is what is most important."

"I was expecting that response from you, Legolas. You are one who thinks of others first and yourself not," Arwen laughed. Aragorn left to return Anduril to his sleeping chambers, and then returned to the sitting room. The friends, sitting in the chairs, spent a good amount of time catching up on what had happened in Gondor. After some moments of laughter and merriment, Aragorn brought up the question that had lingered in his mind for so long.

"Has there been any more murders, Arwen?" Aragorn asked his wife. The others silenced and all attention was on the Queen.

"Nay, Aragorn, all has been quiet and undisturbed. I have not seen another killing since you left." Everyone relaxed visibly and Aragorn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I am glad to hear that. Tell me, how has--" Aragorn was cut off as a soldier rushed into the sitting room, panting as he tried to catch his breath. The five people who were sitting down jumped up and turned to the man.

"My Lord...an attack on the second level...three killed...no survivors..." the man said between breaths for air.

Aragorn ran to his room and grabbed Anduril. "Reican, give this man some water and wait for me here with Arwen. Legolas, Ancalima, come with me to the second level," the King ordered. Reican nodded as he and Arwen took the soldier in to get relaxed. The two Elves and Aragorn ran out the door and down the levels of Minas Tirith. The night was quiet and tranquil on the way down the levels. The sun had officially set, and the midnight blue sky hung overhead.

When they reached the second level, there was an immense crowd gathered in a circle. Aragorn, Legolas, and Ancalima pushed their way through the people to the scene. It looked exactly as it had before Legolas had ever left. The men had died in a brutal way. Inhuman, to be exact. It was as if they were tortured and left to bleed to their untimely end. Ancalima had to look away for a moment, it was too horrendous to focus on. Aragorn seemed caught in a trance, staring at the gruesome scene before his eyes. A different advisor of the King made his way through the crowd of crying women and terror-stricken men.

"My Lord!" he cried. He reached Aragorn's side and held up a peice of parchment. "My Lord, we found this tied to that man's body." He motioned toward the third lifeless being to the right. Aragorn's shaky hand took hold of the letter and unfolded it. It read:

_'Lord' Aragorn, _

_I hope you have enjoyed the gift I have left for you. It was, oh, how should I put it, pleasurable to make this gift especially for you. They have suffered greatly at my hands, and I can't wait to have that happen again. Their screams echoed throughout the halls before I went even further. _

_I had planned for you to see this, and I made sure not to hurt anyone before you arrived. Once I saw that you were back in Gondor, I brought you this mighty gift. I know you wish to find out how I am aware of your every move, but that fact will remain hidden. Just know this, my 'Liege', I see your blonde Elf-friend now, and it will not be long before he gets worse treatment than these lucky souls. I can see you friend and the other Elf next to you. This 'Legolas' is not safe, so perhaps you should make your decision soon, before you are too late. I am not a patient man. _

_Miergth, King of Ered Lindon _

Aragorn could nor keep the shock, anger and hatred from showing in his eyes. He kept himself composed for the sake of his people. It would not help matters if he broke down in front of everyone. He quickly ushered Legolas and Ancalima back to the Citadel and retrieved several men to take care of the scene on the second level. Once all of that was finished, Aragorn dropped to his knees. His hands clenched and the parchment that rested in his hand. He whispered one solitary word.

"How?"

* * *

Author's Note: I like this chapter, I think it turned out very well, don't you? I wasn't expecting the murders to happen at the end, but oh well, it worked! This chapter was actually a LOT different than it was origonally planned out to be. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!! 


	12. Missing

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks to all who are keeping up with the story. Also, an enormous thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, it means so much to me. And finally, a huge hug to my wonderful beta Elenillor. You really helped clean this chapter up!

Disclaimer: None of it is mine except my OC's

* * *

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And barely conscious you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

-Evanescence, Missing

* * *

Legolas ran to Aragorn and sank to his knees beside him. He carefully took the letter Aragorn held and smoothed it. Ancalima also came to the two friends and read the letter over Legolas' shoulder.

Arwen and Reican heard the commotion from the sitting room. The queen and captian hurried to the door. Arwen knelt beside Aragorn and lifted his chin, until Aragorn looked her in the eye.

"Aragorn, what has happened to make you despair like this? I understand there were murders, but never before have you been so stricken." The man stood and held his head high. Arwen rose as well, and searched Aragorn's face for an answer. When she received one, it was not from her husband, but from 'Cal.

"How could this happen?" Ancalima almost shouted. All the occupants of the room turned toward the Elf. Ancalima grabbed the parchment from Legolas' hands and gave it to Arwen. Legolas stood from the ground and closed his eyes. Arwen gasped aloud when she finished the entire message.

"He knew? He was aware of your return to Gondor? But how?" Legolas slowly opened his eyes and sighed. Ancalima gritted his teeth and his face was the picture of pure fury.

"That is the question on everyone's mind, Arwen," said Aragorn. He was very nervous and upset with the situation they were in. He turned sharply when he noticed Reican approaching.

"My Lord, may I read the message you have received?" Aragorn took the parchment and shoved it into Reican's hand. Once the Captain had finished the letter, Ancalima was holding his head in his hands, Arwen looked as if she was on the verge of tears, and Aragorn was pacing the room. Legolas was standing beside Aragorn, looking down at the floor.

"How could he know, Sir? How did he find out we had arrived here?" Aragorn glared at Reican, but held his tongue. He knew that they did not have enough facts to accuse the man of being involved.

Ancalima, however, could not keep silent. "Why don't you tell us?" he demanded. Reican's brow furrowed in complete confusion. Legolas took hold of 'Cal's arm and shook his head. The Elf turned to Reican once more, but looked away. The young soldier turned on his heel and left the room, without saying another word.

Arwen faced Ancalima, frowning. "You believe Reican knows about the king's secrets? That he is aware of Miergth's whereabouts?" she asked quietly incase Reican was still within hearing distance.

"My Lady, there was a night when everyone thought Legolas was missing. Lord Aragorn and I went searching for him in the words and later found him. It turned out he was just hunting, but when we returned to camp, Reican seemed..." Ancalima's voice trailed off.

"Different," Legolas finished. "He wore a fake smile full of lies. It was a vacuous smile, and his eyes held resentment, anger, and hatred. At length, they seemed cold and dispassionate."

Aragorn also joined in the conversation. "That is why we no longer trust him, Arwen, and neither should you. We do not yet know all the information, so we cannot confront him. We can, however, be wary of him, and keep a close eye on our soldier." Arwen nodded and hugged Aragorn, for she knew he needed the comfort. Aragorn smiled and returned the gesture. Who knew an action so small could make a world of a difference?

"Legolas, we must get you an assigned room before we have our evening meal." There was no answer. "Legolas?" Aragorn, Arwen, and Ancalima looked around the room, but there was no sign of the Sindar prince. Aragorn left the hall and entered the room Legolas would be staying in. Sure enough, Legolas was on the balcony, arms resting upon the railing, looking at the stars. Aragorn made his way over and stood next to his friend.

"The stars shine so brightly tonight, Aragorn. They are all out from behind the clouds, lighting up the night sky," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn looked up and saw exactly what Legolas had described. "You are right, mellon nin (my friend). The stars are not veiled this evening. It is beautiful."

Legolas was gazing up at the sky, not taking his eyes off of the tiny white diamonds. "You have no reason to fear, Estel."

Aragorn looked over at the Elf, who was faintly glowing with the light of the Eldar. The comment had been sudden, he wasn't sure what to make of it. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell your heart is heavy with the burden you have to carry. You must give up the throne, or sacrifice me. Estel, you have no reason to worry. I do not blame you for being dismayed or sorrowful; that is only to be expected. Yet, you do not have to be troubled, for nothing is going to happen to me, and you will not have to turn over the throne. Just remember this Estel: The stars always shine brightest when the night is at its darkest."

Aragorn smiled a pure, genuine smile. "You are correct, Legolas. That is the truest statement I have heard in a long while. I will remember that. Yet, if something does go ill, we have to have a plan. Perhaps we can work on that during supper?"

Legolas yawned. "Actually Aragorn, I am very tired. Could I rest for a little while before we eat?"

"Of course, mellon nin, take your time. Arwen, 'Cal, and I will discuss it with you when you are ready," Aragorn responded. Legolas nodded his thanks and Aragorn departed. Legolas crawled under the covers of his bed and shut his eyes. He heard a rustling noise from outside the door, than a knock. Legolas groaned, but got out of bed and walked to the door. As soon as he opened it, he felt a sharp blow to his head, then the world went black.

A few hours later, Legolas hadn't shown up for dinner. Aragorn decided it would be best to check on him and make sure he was all right. When he opened the door, the bed was empty and the window open. The wind was blowing into the room, and the blankets of the bed were on the floor. Aragorn frantically searched the rest of the room, but he was nowhere to be found. Legolas was missing.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it. And to answer a question you might be wondering: Yes, Legolas really is gone this time :). Please review and have a nice day!


	13. Do Not Follow

Author's Note: I greatly apologize for the delay. I have this story pre-written, but it's really bad, so I'm redoing it from here. Unfortunately, I did not know where to go with this chapter, and I emailed two people to help me. I guess everyone's busy, because I did not receive any replies. Anyway, I got on with it and summoned all my brain power to think of something. Please forgive me people! I'm very sorry! I tried to make this chapter longer than I normally do to make up for the long waiting period. Sorry....

* * *

Do you remember me? 

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me?

-Evanescence, Tourniquet

* * *

Aragorn raced down the long halls as fast as he could. His feet moving faster than ever. Aragorn entered the dining hall, where Arwen and Ancalima were seated. They were having a conversation, but as soon as Aragorn ran inside, they jumped up. The former ranger faced them and caught his breath. 

"Aragorn, what happened?" Arwen exclaimed and rushed to her husband. Grabbing him by the shoulders, the queen sat Aragorn onto a nearby chair. Ancalima left the room quickly, leaving Aragorn and Arwen alone.

"Arwen! Legolas is gone! He asked to get some sleep before dinner, so I left him. Then, I returned to check on him, and he was missing. No one should have gotten him, this is the Citadel! The outside is locked and nobody is allowed inside without my consent! Please, Arwen, what has happened?" Aragorn was at a complete loss. What had happened to the safe Gondor he used to know?  
  
Arwen was grasping Aragorns hand firmly. "Lasto! (Listen!) Aragorn, I do not know what has happened or how Legolas was taken. But I do know that we cannot dwell on some of these insignificant questions while Legolas' life might depend on us. You must be strong, for yourself and him. Be strong, Estel. Heniach nin? (Do you understand me?)" Arwen's deep blue eyes bore into his, bottomless with what she had seen throughout her immortal life.

Aragorn nodded and stood with her. Ancalima had finally returned with a glass of water for the king. The couple told Ancalima what had taken place, and Ancalima, one of Legolas' closest friends, seemed as worried as Aragorn had been.

"We need to go look for him!" Ancalima exclaimed. "Aragorn, you are a ranger, or used to be. Can you not track him and lead us to where he was taken?"

"Yes, I know I could. But I cannot leave Gondor, I need to stay with my people. 'Cal, I have a duty here, but my heart cannot bear the thought of leaving Legolas in the hands of that monster. Oh, when did something overpower the safety of my best friend? My brother?" Arwen stroked Aragorn's shoulder and lifted his chin up.

"Estel, I can watch over the city whilst you journey with Ancalima to find Thranduilion."

"Arwen, are you sure you would be willing to do this?"

Arwen smiled gracefully. "You forget, meleth (love), that the young Greenleaf is also like a brother to me. A younger one, perhaps, but a brother nonetheless. Besides, I have Lord Faramir to assist me." Aragorn embraced Arwen and held her tight. He sighed with relief as he released her.

"Arwen, hannon le (thank you). I could not have done this without you." With that, Aragorn beckoned Ancalima out of the room and the two left to pack for the journey ahead.

After Ancalima had finished packing, he walked to Aragorn's room. On his way there, he thought of something. Where had Reican gone? The man had left before dinner, and never showed up since. He searched the rooms of the Citadel as quickly as he could, and found no sign of the captain. The Elf ran to Aragorn's chambers and knocked on the door. When the king opened it, Ancalima stepped inside and told Aragorn the information.

"Sir, Reican is not here. I was looking for him, but could not find him anywhere. I am afraid he is Legolas' assailant."

Aragorn did not seem surprised. "Come, 'Cal, we must make haste. Reican is a trained soldier and a former ranger himself. He will not waste his time travelling to Ered Lindon, for that is where I believe they are headed. He is working for the king, and he will deliver Legolas to him at any cost."

Legolas woke up to a fierce headache. Wincing, he brought his slender hand to his head, only to discover his hand was numb. This added to his bewilderment. When he opened his eyes, he saw sheer and utter darkness. He blinked a few times, trying to be rid of the pounding in his head, and to adjust his eyes to the obscurity. There were no stars in this place, and the cold breeze could be felt on his face. Flexing his fingers, he noticed his wrists were bound behind him. They were out of Gondor, he noticed, in some sort of secluded area. Where they were exactly, Legolas knew not.

He tensed as he heard someone approaching. "Ah, so you are awake, princeling. I was wondering how long it would take you to join me," a familiar voice said tauntingly. Legolas turned his head sharply but realized his mistake when his head started to throb painfully. The man laughed as Legolas closed his eyes. "I see that little bump to your head is causing you some pain. Don't fret little one, this is nothing compared to what you will endure when we arrive in Lindon. Legolas reopened his eyes to see Reican standing over him, shadowed by the darkness.

Legolas glared at the man with hatred and resentment. Aragorn should have disposed of the traitor when he had the chance. Reican, who did not have the best temper, lashed out at him with his foot. Legolas hissed and curled in on himself as much as he could. "Do not pierce me with your eyes, Elf. You must learn to respect those who are superior to you. But you will be taught soon enough, and I shall savor that moment."

Legolas did not avert his gaze. "Dôl lost lîn (Your head is empty)," he said. Reican did not know what that meant, for he didn't speak elvish. By the way Legolas said it, however, he knew it was an insult. The man kicked him again fiercely. A long, jagged cut was left along Legolas' temple from Reican's boot.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, you son of an orc," Reican growled. Legolas spat at the feet of his tormentor. "You are not going to be easy to break, I can see," the man taunted. "But that will make it all the more enjoyable, will it not?"

"If I do not escape on my own, I will not give you the satisfaction of giving in," Legolas shot back.

Reican smirked, and hauled Legolas to his feet be the Elf's hair. "On your own? You mean if you escape at all. No one will come to save you, you alone princeling."

"Aragorn will come," Legolas stated simply. Reican laughed aloud at this comment.

"Aragorn will come, perhaps, but he will never make it to you. You are the leverage. If the mighty King of Gondor comes for you, he will have to give up Gondor to Miergth to even see you. When he does though, you might not even be alive to see him. Or, if you do manage to stay alive, you will be two steps from deaths door, surrounded by a pool of crimson blood. Aragorn," he said the name as if it were a curse, "will regret ever denying my leaders request. You will suffer for his mistakes."

Legolas stared defiantly back, his ice blue eyes unnervingly settled on Reican. The man shook Legolas violently, his fingers digging into Legolas' shoulders. The Elf groaned inwardly, the rough movement causing his headache to worsen. Yet he did not look away. Reican threw Legolas on the hard ground, and slammed his fist into the body below him.

"I Melain berio, Estel. Car avam afado (May the Valar keep you, Estel. Do not follow)," Legolas whispered, before he was lost in unconsciousness. Reican gave Legolas one last glower, and walked away.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was good...I am really really sorry you guys. I am going to spend all day Tuesday writing chapters since it's election day and I do not have school then. I'm going to catch up, I promise. Please have faith in me! Happy Halloween! 


	14. Just a Nightmare?

Author's Note: Hi people, it's Kate. Thanks for everyone's reviews. You all make me so happy! I hope this satisfies your need for Elf-and-Ranger angst :). I think this chapter is longer than usual too. Oh, and I will have extra time to post sooner that usual. I have Sat, Sun, Mon and Tues off. I will be home all four days, writing and slaving over a hot keyboard. (If anyone knows that saying, that a wife "Slaves over a hot stove cooking." Ahem....Anyway, on to the story, eh?

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Please, my friend, come back to me, 

Whether over the mountains, or over the sea.

I need you here, by my side,

With you by me, it will turn the tide.

You are my life, my brother, my soul.

Without you here, I am not whole.

The path I travel is dark, I'm not sure I know the way,

But if you are near me, I'm certain I won't stray.

When you are around me, I can survive.

From you is the hope that I will derive.

If you are not with me, I won't last the night,

You must be here to show me the light.

I beg of you to do this for me,

Help me through this, set me free.

Kate :)

* * *

_The old beech trees towered over him, the dark blue sky of the evening hung overhead. The blonde Elf ran through the woods, chasing after his best friend. Legolas gracefully ducked under branches, following Strider's trail. He was smiling, his golden hair flying out behind him. Legolas was shimmering in the early moon light, and he could see Strider ahead of him. It was then, that Aragorn stopped abruptly. The ranger turned toward Legolas, his face expressionless. Legolas' brow furrowed, and he took a few steps toward the man._

_"Estel? Mellon-nin, is everything well?" he asked cautiously. Slowly, Aragorn got darker and dimmer. Eventually, the ranger faded away until he disappeared. Legolas ran forward, only to have the forest fade as well. His breath quickened with panic. Legolas didn't know what was going on, and it was completely dark. He hated the dark. Only evil happened in the darkness, and only evil came of darkness._

_Now, a scene emerged before him that was terrifying. Legolas saw Aragorn, huddled over and around himself. Yet when Legolas stepped closer, he saw that Aragorn was hunched over a body. His body. The Elf saw himself, covered in dark blood that was staining his friend's clothing. Legolas realized that there were injuries beyond even what Lord Elrond could heal on his replica. The Elf by Aragorn looked like he was tortured to the fullest extent, and left to die of his blood loss. It was exactly like those innocent men and women in Gondor. Legolas' knees couldn't hold out any longer, and they gave way. The prince looked up from the ground and saw Aragorn crying over him._

_"Aragorn! Estel, I am here! Do not weep, I am alive! Please, turn to me, you are not alone in the darkness!" Legolas yelled. But Aragorn did not react at all. it seemed that the man could not hear or see Legolas, for he didn't acknowledge his friend's presence. "Estel! Please, answer me!" Legolas yelled again, but to no avail. _

_There was a loud pounding on the nearby cell door. Someone was trying to open it. Legolas looked to his right and saw Reican, along with what appeared to be the King of Ered Lindon. He saw Aragorn turn his tear-stained face toward the traitor and his master. Legolas could not tell what they were saying too clearly. He didn't know why, but he did not seem to have his usual hearing._

_'Perhaps it's because I am dead,' Legolas thought bitterly, as he wiped at his eyes. He didn't notice that he was also tearing in his distress and utter anguish. It tore at his heart to see Estel thus, and Legolas doubted he could stand it much longer. The prince felt so helpless as he watched Aragorn's frame shake with uncontrolled sobs. The worst part was, the Legolas knew he could do nothing to end it, nothing to ease his friends pain. He moved in closer to hear what the three men were discussing._

_"Well, it turns out that the Elf wasn't as healthy as I thought," Reican said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Aragorn glared fiercely at the two before him. If looks could kill, Legolas knew those two weaklings would be writhing around in agony, and dead within ten seconds. Legolas would have killed the mercenary himself for the sorrow he had caused Aragorn._

_"It's too bad you heve already forsaken Gondor for him, otherwise you would still be king. Oh well," said Miergth, as scornful as Reican. Legolas wondered at how these supposed human beings could be so guiltless and unimpassioned after their hideous crimes. One could only guess at this matter._

_"I care not, you egregious, foul, dishonerable man," Aragorn's cracked voice snarled. "You will pay for your insufferable actions, and that is what matters. Legolas will be avenged. And I will be there the day you die, giving you no more mercy than you did Legolas!" _

Legolas saw Aragorn's grip on the lifeless body tighten and his knuckles turn white. The soldier and lord laughed coldly. Miergth grabbed Aragorn by the arm roughly, and hauled him up to his feet. He brought his face next to the former rangers.

_"I might one day pay for what I have done, but I will not regret my decisions. The ruling of Gondor, bedding your lovely Elven wife, plus the heartache and misery I have brought upon you is well worth it. And, you will not be there to watch, for your life will agonizingly end now," he whispered dangerously in the mans ear._

_   
With that, Miergth and Reican forced Aragorn through the cell door, leaving the batterd body of Legolas on the stone floor. Legolas cried out for Aragorn, but no one could hear his screams of protest. He knelt down to the floor, touching his head against the freezing ground. He sat like that for seconds, seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours. Just then a bone chilling scream echoed throughout the halls of the dungeon. _

_"Estel!" Legolas yelled louder than he ever had before. The long, excruciating scream lasted, and then cut off as quickly as it had started. Legolas looked horrified, his blue eyes wide with fear and torment. They soon welled up with tears, and the glass drops fell from them, rolling down his cheeks and landing on the dirty floor. _

_"No," Legolas meant to shout, but the word was only a mere whisper. Legolas' fists balled together so tight, his nails biting into his palms, drawing blood. "No!" Legolas' tormented scream rang out loudly, though no one could hear it, save himself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aragorn!" Legolas gasped as he shot up out of sleep. He was damp with perspiration, which had come because of the horrid nightmare. Legolas' hair was sticking to his shoulders, his pale hands clutching the ropes around his wrists. His eyes were darting around wildly, searching thr surroundings. When Legolas noticed that it was all a dream, his breathing started to return to normal. Legolas' heartbeat slowed down, so it was not racing anymore.

The Elf was suddenly struck under his chin with a fierce blow. The unexpected contact snapped his head sideways. When Legolas instinctively turned toward the attacker, he was backhanded again against his cheekbone. The Elf fell backwards this time onto the grass below. Reican, who had struck Legolas, grasped his arm and forced him onto his feet.

"Get moving, Elf. It may be in the middle of the night, but you could have woken the whole city of Minas Tirith with that shout. It is your fault, you witless creature," Reican said as he pushed Legolas through the trees. "Too innocent for your own good. But don't worry, my king will fix that. Yes, it's only a matter of time."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn and Ancalima had been walking in silence. Setting up camp, both of them were getting ready to sleep. They wanted to be rested if they were to find Legolas, yet neither of the two wanted to stop the search. They didn't wish for Reican to gain anymore ground between them. But if they were to find them when they were too tired to fight, it would all be over. Aragorn and Ancalima would bring Legolas to his death. Suddenly, they heard a faint shout in the distance.

"Aragorn!" The ranger turned to Ancalima, who was gathering the thin blankets in his pack. 'Cal looked like he had seen a Barrow-Wight, and ran to Aragorn.

"Strider, that was Legolas! He called out for you, did you hear?" Aragorn nodded and jumped out of his seated posistion. He rapidly shoved the blankets back into the pack, and Ancalima picked up the small pots on the grass.

"We must make haste 'Cal, I know not what made Legolas call out like that, but the possibilities are frightening. I will not leave Legolas to suffer at the mercy of the traitor. Let's be quick, we will be able to make it if we hurry, 'Cal." The Ranger and the Elf soldier sprinted away through the trees of the woods, hoping to reach the prince in time.

* * *

Responses To My Wonderful Reviewers: 

Deana: Thanks! I'm very glad you liked the chapter. I know, I just can't get enough of torturing our poor Elf :). I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Aranna Undomiel: Yes, you definately told me! I know, I know, I must hurt Legsie every chance I get...It's a bad habbit :). Thanks, I liked writing the scene with Arwen, it was very...deep. Lol. As for Reican, you and everybody else want a nasty way to kill him off. I'm sure I'll make him suffer, but not just yet. Hehe. And, as you can see, Aragorn will not be staying behind!

Mornflower: I know. what's with all the cliffies? I should stop ending chapters like that huh? By the reviews I got, it seems not many people like them very much. I hate them too, I just don't realize that I end a chapter with a cliffie. Lol, yes, Reican is kind of stupid, in a bad guy way :). But you'll be getting your (and my) Elfie back soon...maybe....Evil Laugh

Rose: I hope this is good for now, I'm holding off on the torture until some evil plot bunnies come hopping my way. We'll see if Legolas is broken or not.

ElvenRanger13: I'm so glad you are enjoying this! I hope you like this chapter, because I spent a great amount of time on it :)!

Strider's Girl: You sure did know it, lol. Well, let's just see if you know what is coming next chapter! Muahahaha. And, DO NOT DIE! No dying is allowed while reading this story. Comas and emotional distress are okay, as long as you don't sue me :).

MorierBlackleaf: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and thank you so much for adding me to your favorites! I really appreciate it. The fact that you like my story is incredible because I have been admiring your work for so long. I hope you liked the angsty part of this chapter since I held off the angst for so long earlier :)!


	15. We Meet The King

Author's Note: No! I am not dead! I just came back from vacation a little while back, and I am suffering from severe Writers Block. So to all of you who thought I was in the Halls of Mandos or anything, I am alive and well. I wrote a short fic in reply to San's challenge on the MC list. It's my first humor story, and I would like to know what you guys think of it. I thought of most of this chapter in science class, so I think writer's block is going away. Thank you to all who are sticking with me and supporting me, I really appreciate it. You guys are the best! And a huge Thank You to my wonderful beta, Elenillor!!! I wish I could say with words how much I appreciate your help and dedication! You really helped this chapter out! ((Hugs))

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

* * *

"In loneliness, in sickness, in confusion--the mere knowledge of friendship makes it possible to endure, even if the friend is powerless to help. It is enough that they exist. Friendship is not diminished by distance or time, by imprisonment or war, by suffering or silence. It is in these things that it roots most deeply. It is from these things that it flowers."

-Pam Brown

* * *

Legolas was exhausted. They had travelled constantly for two days, not once stopping to rest, save for a few very small breaks. Normally, this would not have made a difference to Legolas' condition. He had run almost all day and night with Aragorn and Gimli, while they were searching for Merry and Pippin, during the War. The Elf had been through some very painful experiences in the past week, and these last two days had really taken their toll.

What made it worse were the repeated blows to his pride. Being called an 'innocent, weak princeling' did upset him quite a bit. After all, Elves had their dignity, and Legolas was prouder than most. Yet, Legolas kept his mouth shut to avoid getting himself in a worse predicament. He figured that he would need his energy when he met this 'King'. Besides, being in the best health possible was essential to be able to escape.

Even without responding to Reican's taunts with witty remarks, Legolas still found himself on the receiving end of painful actions. Two nights ago, Reican thought it necessary to use Legolas' wrist bonds as a leash of some sort. Legolas had been forced to follow Reican through the entire trip without any escape attempts. Any kind of wrong step, and Reican would forcefully jerk the rope, causing the Elf to plummet to the earth. This was excruciatingly painful, since when he fell, his arms were severely twisted behind him. His most recent fall had yanked his arms so hard, it severely jarred his newly healed broken arm. It didn't cause any serious damage, but there were shots of pain throughout his entire arm. Reican neither cared, nor slowed his pace. That was last night. It seemed that it did not matter if he was injured when he arrived in Ered Lindon, as long as he was there in one piece and drawing breath.

This morning he had been on the verge of taking some sort of action against Reican, but thought better of it. No good would become of that idea, and it would only result in further injury. He had been informed that Ered Lindon was a few hours away, and that was not a very comforting thought. The last thing Legolas wanted was to actually arrive at their destination. Most of the time, that ended up being worse than travelling there. Who was he kidding? It always ended up worse, no matter how you looked at it.

The light blue sky of the early morning hours had faded away, and were now grey and cloudy. Legolas sensed a rain storm on its way. 'Great,' he thought. 'That's exactly what I need. To be drenched in water on my way to the dreaded country of torment. It can't be any worse than Mordor and the Black Gates, though.' Legolas tried to reassure himself, but for some reason, it wasn't working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 Hours Later

The rain was pouring down from the dismal sky above, and the harsh wind howled through the air. The wind whipped Legolas' soaked hair around his face, and blew the rain around the two travellers. They could barely see the path in front of them, but Reican was not stopping. They kept trudging forward through the mud, inching their way to Ered Lindon. Legolas guessed that Reican didn't want to take chances in having Aragorn catch up with them.

"We've entered Ered Lindon, Elf. A half hour or so, and we should reach the palace of the King," Reican shouted above the thunder.

Legolas sighed and walked faster, keeping up with the man ahead of him. What a predicament he'd landed himself in this time. Legolas wondered what the outcome of this would be. He hoped his dream a few nights ago wasn't a foreboding of things to come. Well, he was sure it wasn't. Lord Elrond and Galadriel have that kind of power, he certainly didn't. Thranduil did not have that characterization either. Would Aragorn truly give the throne of Gondor to Miergth? 'No', Legolas told himself. 'Aragorn's too intelligent to do such a thing.'

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he did not notice that they were in front of the palace. The building they were in front of resembled nothing close to a palace. It was large, yes, but it was made entirely out of grey stone. It was nothing like the magnificent stone structures in Gondor, but looked misshaped and crudely designed. There was no beauty in the bare palace. There were little windows to be seen towards the bottom, but there were a few on the top of the building. He was pulled inside the large door in front. There was a loud crash and rumbling as the heavy door shut, exactly at the same time as the thunder crashed.

The entire castle was dark and unkempt. The air was cold throughout the stone building. There were no plants or any signs of life save the men that were scattered about. Legolas already despised this light-forsaken place. The rock walls seemed to press in, closer and closer, trying to crush him. The Elf did not like stoned areas at all. They were like huge caves, of which he was not fond of. The closeness and thickness of the air in here was almost unbearable. It difficult to breathe inside of the building. There were only windows in certain sections of the castle. These windows, the only openings to the outside world, blocked out the light with vertical steel bars. The palace of Ered Lindon was not grand by any means, and resembled a prison more than anything else.

There were tall burly men at the entrance of each door, their faces cold and harsh. They sneered at Legolas, and looked as if they took pleasure at seeing the fear in the ice-blue eyes. Every one of the doors had large locks on them. Legolas wasn't sure why this was, but he could infer that it was most likely to be used to keep the prisoners inside.

Legolas was in front of Reican now, and the man shoved him to the floor below. Legolas was caught off-guard and landed on his knees. As he looked up, he saw Miergth, king of Ered Lindon, atop a tall, granite throne.The throne first drew his attention, because it was so bare and jagged. The sharp edges could slice through your arm if you were to brush against it. It didn't even have any carvings to make it somewhat appealing, like dwarven craftsmen would make.

Miergth grinned cruelly, revealing his large yellow teeth. "Well, Legolas, Thranduil's son, is it not?" he asked, with an icy edge. He seemed excited to finally have Legolas in his grasp.

When Legolas refused to answer the question, Reican backhanded him across the face. There was a long gash along Legolas' cheekbone from one of Reican's many rings, and blood slowly trickled down the side of his face. Legolas winced, but gave no other signs of pain. He wasn't going to give into the two men before him.

Miergth's smile disappeared, and he turned to Reican. "Did I tell you to do that?" he inquired very quietly.

Reican looked over to his king, and bit his lower lip. He looked deathly afraid, and said in a barely audible whisper, "No, Sir."

Miergth sighed and left his throne calmly, his face expressionless. He walked towards Reican, but his face was impassive. Reican was frozen in the spot where he stood, but his eyes were widening. Reican was cowering in fear now, and Legolas did not know why. Miergth was now a foot from Reican. "Did I tell you to touch the fair one?" Reican shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Miergth suddenly drew a dagger from the front of his belt, and thrust it into Reican's upper stomach. The younger man gasped in a combination of shock and utter pain. Legolas stared in horror at the scene before him, not knowing what to do. Miergth looked down at the mercenary, no emotion visible on his face. Reican dropped to the ground, and his breathing hitched. His body went into spasms and he moaned, gasping for air. Legolas tried to back away, but Reican still had the ropes binding his wrists in his hand. Suddenly, Reican started to cough unconrtollably. His mouth turned red with his blood as he coughed it out of his mouth. It sprayed the floor, turning the once grey stone crimson. Legolas couldn't believe what was happening. He knew Reican had bad internal bleeding now.

Coughs shook and racked through the frame of the Reican, as he could not stop his body's instinctive reaction to his injury.

Miergth's eyes narrowed as he watched his servant's struggle with survival. "If you end up living, Reican, you will still be worthy enough to stand in my presence. Then you can continue to be my servant. If not, I have no regrets, as you were not that important to my future plans." Reican grasped the hilt of the dagger, and slowly started to pull it out of his body, where it had slid between his ribcage. The once silver blade was now shining scarlet. His life fluid was dripping onto the floor. Reican's tunic had a red stain on it that was ever-growing.

Legolas was frightened by what was going on. Miergth seemed unimpressed by his vicious work, and just wrinkled his nose at the groaning man on the ground. The young man turned to the guards, thinking they could help him. They looked on, unmoved by what had just transpired. They saw this happen to everyone sooner or later, and they were glad it was Reican and not them. The king always did this to his servants, but not the prisoners. They got a very slow and agonizing death. That was why Reican was so afraid when Miergth questioned his motives for hitting the Elf. He knew that he was going to be punished for his actions.

Miergth grabbed the ropes for Legolas' wrists from Reican, and led the Elf out of the room. "I wish you a painful death, Reican. If you survive, you will head to my chambers to be issued your next instructions." With that, the king and Legolas exited the room, leaving a confused young man behind. The guards did nothing to ease the pain of their fellow servant.

Minutes later, Reican was dead on the stone floor.

TBC..

A/N- Okay, that was a little creepy. But hey, who's glad Reican's dead? (Raises hand) The next chapter will have a lot more Aragorn and Ancalima action in it, so do not despair Aragorn lovers! I love Aragorn too, so trust me, he'll be in the next chapter a lot. I don't have much time for individual review responses, but a HUGE thank you to Elenillor, Deana, Strider's Girl, Mornflower, Aranna Undomiel, MorierBlackleaf, Rose, and Me. I couldn't live without all your support. Thank you so much!


	16. Where Are You?

Author's Note: Ok, everyone! I have a surprise! ...(Long Pause)...I am officially Co-Writing this story!!! Yes, I wanted to have the joy of having a co-writer, and brought in the first person I could think of! Carol! I hope everyone gives her a warm welcome, and she has included so much hard work into this chapter! She even made up the OC you'll see later...If you want to check out her stuff on here, her pen name is Carawen. Now, with that being said, thank you sooo much Beta El!!! I never realized this chapter needed so much fixing up...Thank You!!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

* * *

Legolas was dragged into a dark, dank room. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He hated dark places and could feel the panic rising in his chest. He opened his eyes, slowed his breathing, and surveyed his surrounds. It was small—smaller than his bed chambers in Mirkwood. Miergth held him by the wrist tightly, and Legolas knew he would have bruises very soon. The king threw him onto the floor and the Elf hit his head against the stone wall, making blood slowly trickle down his right temple. Anger flared behind his sea-blue eyes. Miergth sneered and grabbed Legolas arms. The prince tried to escape his grasp, but to no avail. Instead, he was backhanded again across the face. Legolas winced as the heat rose across his cheek.

The king managed to hold the Elf against the wall and call his nearby guard. Legolas started thrashing, trying to break their hold on him. He delivered one blow to the guard's exposed chest, which angered the burly man even more. Both of the evil men got a hold on Legolas and held him against the wall. There were steel clasps built into the wall. Once they had Legolas against the wall, Miergth managed to close one clasp around his slim waist, and set it to the tightest setting. Legolas gasped as he felt the teeth of the clasp close around his skin, pinching through the skin of his stomach. He could feel the blood running down the side of his stomach, and the restraint was so tight that he could barely breathe. Both men grabbed his ankles and closed them painfully tight in two smaller steel holders, just above the ground. They got his wrists into their clasps last, carefully making sure that they were as tight as possible.

Legolas knew he was at the mercy of this man. He waited for the next wave of abuse to come, for he knew it would. This man hated him for what he was and hated him for the company he kept. He wanted to use him against Aragorn, but knew in his heart that he was enjoying the pain he was causing.

"I don't believe you know me very well. You don't try to struggle with me, or things will only get worse for you. Now, you need to be taught a lesson, and it will be one you will not forget."

Legolas froze and stared into the dark evil eyes of the king. "What now?" he thought to himself. He could feel the despair enveloping him and pulled his head up high." I will not let them break me!" he cried in his mind.

Miergth walked over to a nearby closet and grabbed a long, thick wooden tool. It opened and closed, with a hinge at the end. It opened at the opposite end, and there were five small indents on the top and bottom inside. They were just big enough to fit fingers inside the indentations. The other end had a latch on it .Legolas had never seen a device like this before and watched with curiosity as Miergth approached with a dark smile on his face. He took Legolas' hand and forced his fingers inside. Before Legolas had time to pull out, the latch was down, and his fingers were stuck inside. Miergth twisted the device, and the room echoed with a loud 'crack!'

Legolas drew in his breath sharply, and groaned in utter pain. The latch on the block was unhooked, and his fingers slipped out of the placements. His fingers were broken, and badly disfigured. They felt as if they were on fire, and were swelling before his eyes. He could feel the pain intensifying and the room began to swirl as his stomach began to lurch. He groaned again when he felt his other hand under the same treatment. This time, Miergth put one finger in at a time and broke them all one by one. Legolas could feel his heart pounding and his breathing was coming in small gasp. He tried with all his might not to let the darkness over take him. He would not let this man see him lose control.

"This lesson will not go unnoticed later. It will be awfully hard to draw your bow with permanently injured fingers, will it not? Later, we will have some fun with your arm. But fear not, little one, it will be your left arm. Your drawing arm will be used later tonight. Enjoy yourself, my pet." With that, Miergth and his guard left the room and bolted the door closed, leaving Legolas hanging on the wall.

Legolas watched as the two men closed the door and hung his head. The pain was too much to bare, and he felt himself slowly slipping away. He replayed the king's words in his mind and knew he spoke the truth. A single tear slipped down his pale cheek, and his mind began to wonder.

Legolas knew that if the fingers were not set soon, his life as he knew it would be changed forever. He was the finest archer in all of Mirkwood, and without the ability to shoot, he would have no reason to live.

He remembered the day of his right to passage—the pride he had seen in his father's eyes as he stood before the crowd of elves and drew his bow. He had been terrified but carefully took aim at the small target across the field. The test of an elf to adulthood is in their accuracy with a bow. He hand gently shook as he closed his eyes one last time, opened them, and let go. The crowd let out a loud cheer and Legolas stood in amazement as his arrow hit the center of the bull's eye. He had proven to not only his father but to himself he was a man.

A short gasp came from his lips as he realized the predicament he was in. His life would be over. He would not be able to protect himself, or provide for himself and his people. As a prince, he would be a failure, as a man a burden—a burden to his father and a burden to his people.

The pain was slowly dying and in return Legolas could feel his fingers going numb. The sensation was new to him and a knot of fear formed in his heart. For the first time since he had been kidnapped, Legolas really began to worry. He knew he had no chance of escape with his injuries, and his only hope was that Aragorn would come for him. His heart sank at the thought.

He hoped Aragorn would not come. He knew what would happen if he did. Aragorn would give up the throne to save him, and that was a sacrifice Legolas could not bare. His own life maybe, but not that of his friend. Aragorn was a good king, and his people loved him. "I will not be the cause of him loosing that which he has worked so hard to become and deserves."

He began to pull at the rings surrounding his wrist and the pain returned with a force even he could not imagine. The waves ripped down his hands and up his arms. Nausea rose in his stomach and dark spots formed before his eyes. Silver tears streamed down his face and a cry of pain and anger tore from his lips. The last thing he remembered before he lost the battle with the darkness was whispering, "Aragorn where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The rain poured down out of the gray sky. The wind whipped at the two beings traveling in the harsh conditions. It was raining so hard, Aragorn and Ancalima couldn't see two feet in front of them. The raindrops beat down upon them and they felt like needles piercing their faces. They couldn't walk any longer in this kind of weather.

"We need to find shelter!" Aragorn shouted above the thunder. Ancalima turned toward the ranger, and pulled his dark hair out of his eyes.

"But where will we go? There is no shelter for miles, this land is barren!" the elf yelled back. They looked around them for several minutes, until Ancalima saw their hope. "There is a barn, not far from here! We can make it there without too much trouble!"

Aragorn nodded, and followed Ancalima as he led the way to their refuge. They crossed the empty plain, and saw that this was not the only farm around here. There were many others, all scattered about the land, but this was the closest. The two friends looked around to see if there was anyone outside the building. When they saw none, they tried the door to the barn. It was locked. Aragorn backed up a pace, and then slammed into the front doors. Several tries later, the doors opened, and they went inside.

"Hello?" Ancalima asked into the barn to see if anyone occupied it. There was no answer. Aragorn sat down on the hay, and Ancalima quickly did the same. They took off their drenched cloaks, and savored the warm feeling of the barn. It smelled of hay and dust, but there was no problem with that. After a few minutes of silence, save the wind howling outside and the door creaking, they decided to create a plan to save Legolas from the king of Ered Lindon.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cadoc had watched the two strangers cross the field and approached the barn. He looked over to the sleeping figure of his mother as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep in almost nine years since his father was killed.

Quietly, he slipped from his bed, grabbed his cloak and sword, then slid out the door. The rain was hard and cold, but he forced himself to move through the darkness as quickly as possible in the direction of the barn. He approached the door and noticed the splintered wood.

Carefully he pulled open the door and peered in. The two men were sitting in the middle of the barn with a small fire going. Their backs were to him and he quietly crept in and hid behind a large stack of hay. He drew his sword was just about to jump out when the conversation caught his attention. Drawing a quick breath, he sat down and listened.

The minutes seemed to last hours as the two spoke of a friend being held hostage by the king and their plans to save his life. His heart pounded, they spoke the dream he had carried in his heart for years, now he may have his chance if he can convince these men they needed his help.

"We will rest here tonight and in the morning head for the castle." Aragorn muttered, "I feel we are running out of time."

"I have heard the castle is like a fortress, how will we get in?" Ancalima asked.

Cadoc stood up, and spoke drawing their attention. "That is not as easy as you would think."

Aragorn stood drawing his sword and advanced towards him. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Now, is that anyway to treat the man who gives you shelter?" he smugly replied.

"I apologize then. My name is Strider, and we are simply seeking shelter from the storm, we mean you no harm." Aragorn carefully answered. He wished to keep his true identity hidden. He had no intentions of letting the king find out that he was there, nor did he trust this young man before him.

Ancalima slowly approached Aragorn's side and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I am called Ancalima. And you?"

Cadoc walked over to the fire and warmed his hands, he watched the two under shaded eyes," I am Cadoc, son of Careocyn. I overheard your plans, and I can't help but wonder what would cause two men such as yourself to try something so foolish."

Ancalima took a step closer and laid his hand on his sword, "And what concern is it of yours?"

"Easy, Friend," Aragorn reached over, placing his hand on Ancalima's shoulder, halting his advance.

"Nay Strider, do you not see he is loyal to the king? He will tell of our arrival!"

Swiftly drawing his sword and placing it upon Ancalima's neck, Cadoc snarled, "I would kill you here and now for that remark, if I did not think we shared a common interest!"

"Steady now, Friend, come let us sit and discuss this subject further,' The Gondorian king whispered.

Cadoc sheathed his weapon and sank next to the fire. Ancalima joined him warily.

Aragorn sat across from them and began asking Cadoc questions, "You said we have a common goal. Would you like to explain?"

"First, you will tell me what you hold so dear inside the castle walls?" Cadoc noticed the pain in the man's face and the strain in his voice as he spoke.

"A friend," Aragorn sighed, "The king of Ered Lindon has taken someone dear to me, and I plan to get him back."

"What did this friend of yours do?" Cadoc asked.

Aragorn hung his head and in a whispered, "Nothing. He did nothing at all."

"Well, whatever the reason, your task will not be easy. You will need help."

Ancalima suddenly joined in, "And just who do you have in mind?" he asked cautiously, still not trusting this man.

"Me," Cadoc smiled. "I can help you."

Aragorn looked up and studied the young man before him. "He can only be about 19," he thought to himself. Before him sat a mere boy who was young, tall, thin, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with pain and anger. What had this boy endured to fill him with feeling of despair?

"I thank you, but I am sorry, I cannot allow you to become involved, there is no reason for you to cross your king to help us."

"As I have tried to say before, he is not my king, and just as you seek revenge, so do I." Cadoc's eyes glittered with anger.

Ancalima watched the exchange with interest. He wished to know this boy's story.

"Why do you hate your king so much that you are willing to aid us?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern!' Cadoc growled.

Aragorn leaned over looking Cadoc in the eyes, "Perhaps it is. If you wish to join us, we deserve to know your reasons.'

Cadoc slouched and sighed, "Very well, I will tell you, only if you agree to let me come with you."

"We will see." Aragorn replied

Cadoc's eyes clouded as he remembered the day his father died…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His father, Careocyn, was one of the high council members in Ered Lindon. He had been by the king's side for many years. His father was a good man and cared for his people. The king on the other hand only cares for himself. One day, his father Careocyn spoke to the king about the treatment of the kingdom, such as the raising of taxes, so the poor are hardly able to care for themselves, as well as the taking of land and throwing the people off their farms, so the king may claim the land as his own. The king accused Careocyn of betraying him and killed the council member. His body was then hung in front of the gates as a warning to all the people.

Cadoc was a witness to the murder of his father and tried to help as his father lay there dying. The king, outraged at the boy's actions, grabbed him by the neck and pulled his face up, forcing him to gaze into the lifeless eyes of his father.

The King spoke harshly to the boy. "Behold what happens when you betray me, Boy! Remember this day, and never forget who rules these lands!" He then threw him to floor next to the body of his father and strolled out of the council room, laughing. Cadoc clung to his father's lifeless body and vowed to revenge his father's death, even if he had to give his own to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cadoc grew up on a small farm outside of the kingdom with his widowed mother. The memory of that day haunted him. He wished for revenge with each breath, and now he may finally see it come true.

Aragorn and Ancalima sat speechless. How can a king treat his people so cruelly? Aragorn now understood the reason behind his anger.

"I can help you. I know how you can enter the castle without being seen. Let me help, please." Cadoc begged.

Against his better judgment, Aragorn agreed. He also knew how this child felt. He also had lost his parents and the need for revenge had long burned in his heart. Now he stood the chance of losing another who meant much to him.

"I would be honored to have you by my side Cadoc, but I warn you now, my main concern is for the well being of my friend. I will not let anyone or anything stand in the way of this objective," he warned.

"I will not let you down," Cadoc replied with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes, "There is an old drain on the outside of the castle. It leads to the lower levels. We can gain entry there."

"We leave before the new sun rises," Aragorn reached over and grabbed his pack. "Go now, we should rest."

"I will meet you here then," Cadoc rose and headed for the door. "Until then, sleep well my friends, for tomorrow, a new day begins."

* * *

AN- No time for individual responses, sorry! But I will say this...almost nobody was happy Reican died! Grrr...I just can't please anyone anymore, can I? Thank you Mornflower and Strider's Girl, you felt the same way I did...I'm just joking people, it was a hard way to die...Oh, and my family is moving at he end of December, so updates might be less frequent, but we're working on that! 


	17. Burnt and Bleeding

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know some are angry with me for taking so long (cringes) but I had writer's block and personal problems. But now, I know exactly where to go with this story and my personal issues have subsidded a bit. Thanks for all of your support and wonderful reviews. Three new stories on the way!

**Disclaimer:** None are mine except the plot and OC's.

* * *

Legolas hung lifelessly above the floor, his mind slowly creeping back into consciousness. The first thing he noticed as he became aware of his surroundings was the darkness that still encompassed his form. Groaning, Legolas tried to flex his fingers before hissing sharply, remembering the night before when Miergth had broken them one by one. His heart sank as he thought of Aragorn once again, knowing the man could not come and get him out of here without the sacrifice of his kingdom. Blinking several times, the elf tried to clear his vision and focus on how to get out of his position. There was no easy way to do it; no windows decorated the walls and all doors were heavily guarded. Besides the fact that he was hanging on the wall, which he had forgotten about until now. Legolas could no longer feel his fingers unless he deliberately moved them; the pain was taken out and replaced by numbness earlier when he was unconscious. Legolas sighed, looking around the dank room and tried to think of an escape plan. He heard footsteps echoing down the hall and he bit his lip, not wanting to go through something again when he had just woken up. He swallowed the feeling of fear that had built up in his chest and put on an impassive face as the iron door creaked open.

There was Miergth, standing in the doorway with his face shadowed in he blackness. Legolas' jaw tightened as he watched the king walk into the small room, shutting and locking the heavy door. The elf saw him walk up to him and bring his cold hand to the side of his face. Legolas jerked his head back as if he had been slapped, looking dangerously at the king.

Miergth just laughed, turning away over to the table at the other end of the room. "Do not try those cold looks with me, princeling, you are not in the position to threaten anyone. It seems to me that you have forgotten your place here. You are no longer the Prince of Mirkwood you once were. You are mine, and no one can save you now. You belong to me, and will never again see the outside as long as I can help it."

Those words affected Legolas more than the king knew and he froze at the thought of belonging to anyone. Miergth laughed again as he saw fear in the blue eyes for the first time. He picked up a long iron rod, about three feet in length. Holding it, he inspected the end which was sharpened at the tip. It would be able to penetrate anything that got in its path. The king crossed back to the other side of the room and knelt down, fumbling in his pack he had brought. A few minutes later, he had started a fire in the fireplace that Legolas had not noticed was there. The elf stiffened as he saw the iron rod being held inside the flames, turning a bright orange. The fire had turned the room a dark shade of red and the corners and ceiling still black. The shadows danced about the walls, and Legolas did not see them as all his concentration was on the man in front of him. Miergth stood then and pulled out the stick, glowing red at the end.

He walked over until he was directly in front of Legolas, the elf trying to flatten himself against the wall as much as he could. "That is right, you should be afraid" the king taunted, holding the rod in front of him. He his empty left hand and grabbed the prince's chin, forcing him to stay still. His right hand brought the stick up and, without hesitation, pressed it against Legolas' cheekbone. Legolas yelped with a surprised pain, trying to turn away but Miergth's hand was keeping his head still. The sizzling sound was audible as well as Legolas' whimpers. After a few moments, though it felt like eternity to Legolas, he pulled it away and smiled at his handy work. Legolas had a long burn, from the start of his high cheekbone to the end; black and red, blistering. The pointed edge had dug into his skin, leaving a cut in its wake as well. He left and went back to the fireplace, putting the rod in it again to heat it back up.

Legolas gritted his teeth against the lingering pain in the side of his face. The king returned, the rod glowing again, and pressed it against Legolas' left cheekbone. He held the elf's chin in his right hand and pushed the rod firmly on Legolas' face. Legolas instinctively tried to pull away again, but Miergth's hold on his chin only got tighter. There would be new bruises on his chin, that he knew. When it was removed a minute later it left another scorched cut, reflecting the one on the other side of his face. The Silvan groaned and bit his tongue, trying to hide his pain. The king swung the rod around in his left hand while tapping his chin thoughtfully, making it look to Legolas like he was thinking of what to do to him next. This only succeeded in irritating the elf, not scaring him. When Miergth saw this, he became angered quickly and stopped twirling the rod, swinging it hard into Legolas' ribs. Legolas tried to double over but could not because of his restraints. He tried to catch his breath, the hit knocking the wind out of him.

The king grinned again, showing his crooked teeth. He whacked the elf's ribs again, using all his strength and Legolas couldn't help but cry out. He was not sure, but he thought he had heard one or a couple crack. He could barely breathe, and never got the chance to regain his breath before getting hit again. His eyes were shut tightly and he tried to move forward but could not. Suddenly, the abuse stopped and he opened his eyes, seeing the king looking over him. To Legolas' fear and disappointment, he walked back over to the fire, heating the bar again. The elf swallowed tightly, closing his eyes and waiting for the attack he knew was coming. The next thing he felt was the tip of the sharp bar on his forearm. Legolas drew in his breath and opened his eyes, meeting the king's cold ones that shone with delight. The hot rod pushed inside of his arm and Legolas cried out once more, not able to move anywhere. Miergth left it in his arm, twisting it around slowly and Legolas grit his teeth together. A few moments later, Miergth pulled it out and held up the bar, looking at the crimson liquid staining the grey tool. It glimmered in the firelight and the king nodded his head, smiling smugly.

"I will be back later, little one, do not fret." Miergth took the still hot bar and wiped it along Legolas' face around the burns, leaving a bloody trail behind. He laughed once and dropped the rod and it hit the stone ground with a loud clatter. He left the room after putting out the fire, closing the heavy door behind. Legolas was left hanging from the wall again, burnt, cut, and bleeding.

* * *

Aragorn slowly rolled over surveying his surroundings. For a moment he could not remember where he was or why. His heart was racing and the sound echoed in his ears. Wiping an arm across his face he tried to remember the dream that had woken him in such a panicked frenzy. Try as hard as he could, the only thing he remembered was a soft whispering voice, calling out to him. "Help me Estel!" Recognizing the voice he sat up and began searching for the owner.

A figure lay next to him and he gently reached for it, drawing short when the man rolled facing him. It was not the one he was looking for. A sigh escaped his lips as he watched Ancalima sleep. The reality of earlier events washed over him like a raging river.

Legolas was not here. He was being held captive as a pawn in a sick and cruel game. In his heart Aragorn knew this was his fault. He had failed his friend. He had failed to protect the Prince of Mirkwood. Now he must find Legolas and get him back, if not for the prince's sake but for his own.

More then just the life of his best friend hung in the balance, that of the realm of Mirkwood and the Halls of Gondor relied on him to complete his task. He had failed them all before, but not this time.

Aragorn jumped up, drawing his sword as he heard the barn doors open. Ancalima rolled over drawing his own and watched as a figure entered the dark and dreary structure. The fire had died down during the night but enough of a glow remained to show the man who now stood before them.

Cadoc silently watched the pair. He knew one wrong move would cause the end of his life and there was still much he wanted, no needed to accomplish. "Strider, 'tis I Cadoc." he spoke, waiting for recognition to get hold of the two warriors.

"Has no one ever told you how dangerous it is to sneak up on an armed man?" Ancalima called to him.

"I am sorry, but I thought it would be best if we left as soon as possible. The changing of the guards comes with the sunrise and we will need this distraction to make it in," the young man said with a gleam in his eye.

Aragorn recognized that look. "Here stands a man with one purpose on his mind: revenge." he thought. He wondered again if bringing this boy was a good idea. Yes, he needed him, but could he live with himself if this mere child was to die because of him? Had not enough people suffered for merely having his acquaintance?

"Not before you have had a bite to eat," a voice rang out.

The three turned to face a middle aged woman. Her hair was braided and wrapped around the top of her head like a crown. He dress was well worn, but the woman inside was as regal as any Aragorn had ever laid eyes on. She stood with her head held high and her posture was proof she was not used to being ignored.

"Well do not stand there, come over here and take this," she spoke thrusting a tray of food out in front of her.

"Mother, what are you doing? I asked you to stay inside," Cadoc sheepishly answered.

"Then you, my son, must be confused as to exactly which one of us is the parent and which is the child," she laughed holding out the tray further.

Walking over and relieving her of the tray the young man turned back and began to make introductions.

"It is an honor to meet you, my lord." the woman exclaimed.

"You know who I am?" Aragorn gasped.

"Of course I do, King Aragorn, son of Arathorn." She smiled.

"How?" he whispered.

"Even I have heard of our king's plans and the one he holds. That man has no noble or humble bone in his body and freely speaks of his atrocities. Now here you are, hiding in my barn and making plans to enter the castle unnoticed. Am I wrong about your identity?" She inquired.

Aragorn shook his head and accepting the food from her hands heavily sat himself down and looked into the astonished eyes of the young man before him.

* * *

Aragorn stood at the edge of the field and watched the young man and his mother. 

"I know you feel this is something you need to do my son, but remember the man you wish to seek revenge upon is cruel and cunning. Your father underestimated him and I do not want you to do the same. I will have you return to me, alive and whole." Aragorn could hear her saying as she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on her son's cheek.

Cadoc returned the favor and quickly walked over to his awaiting companions. "We must hurry, there is not much time left," he called as he walked past and started down the road.

The night's rain had turned into a drizzle and Aragorn watched the woman retreat into the mist. "I now know where he gets his strength," he thought aloud.

"Aye, she is a strong woman; let's just hope he is a strong as she," Ancalima exclaimed as he started following Cadoc.

Aragorn turned and quickly caught up to the pair. The sun was starting to rise as the castle came into view. The rain had retreated for the time being and the air was muggy and damp. Aragorn followed Cadoc up to a large stand of rocks just to the right of the castle and knelt down.

"They will make the change any minute. When the guards in the tower move to the lower level, run there," he said pointing to a grove of trees. "We will follow those and it will lead us to the entrance.

The trio watched patiently as the guards began their descent. "Now!" Cadoc whispered and made a dash for the tree line. Aragorn and Ancalima followed and upon reaching the trees threw themselves to the ground.

Cadoc crawled forward and then stood. "This way," he called as the three slowly and carefully made their way around the tree grove and stood before a large sewer drain.

"This is how we are to get in?" Ancalima groaned as the smell surged up, making him gag.

"Unless you wish to walk up to the front gate and ask for admittance." Cadoc smirked.

"Nay, this will do." Aragorn laughed clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Now, you have lead us this far my friend, but from here you will do as I say, understood?"

"Yes, my lord." the boy replied.

"Please Cadoc," Aragorn gently said, "Call me Aragorn, for at this moment I am no king. Only a man trying to right a terrible wrong, and make amends to one who has paid the price meant for me."

"Of course, my lord."

Aragorn groaned at the reply as he silently slipped into the tunnel and began sloshing his way through the muck and debris swirling around his feet.

Ancalima chuckled at the embarrassed and shocked look on the boys face. "Do not worry, he does that often." He laughed and disappeared into the sewer behind Aragorn.

Sighing, Cadoc watched the retreating duo and slipped in behind them.

It seemed like ages before light began to penetrate the tunnels edge and Aragorn was thankful they were almost out. The smell had been over-powering and more then once he had heard a loud splash followed by curses even he had not heard before, as the two behind him slipped on only Valar knows what, and ended up lying in a river of refuse and debris. He had been lucky and only stumbled once catching himself on the slick walls before ending up in the same position.

Slowing he listened for any signs guards were waiting outside the tunnel. The others came up behind him and stopped waiting for a signal to continue.

"Cadoc, where do we go from here?" Aragon asked.

"The cells are down to the left, but we cannot simply walk up there. Surely he will have guards posted around your friend."

"But that is exactly what I intend to do," Aragorn alleged.

"Are you mad?" the young man hissed.

"Nay, he is right," Ancalima agreed. "This king of yours will not be expecting us, nor will his guards, therefore he will not have more than two posted outside the cell. We will dispatch them before they even know what has happened," he finished, drawing his bow and notching an arrow.

Cadoc watched as Aragorn did the same and started from their hiding place. "And my mother questions my sanity!" he mumbled as he drew his sword and began making his way down the hall.

"Ancalima was right," Cadoc thought as he peered down the hall. Save for two guards standing leisurely against the walls, the hall was empty. Perhaps luck was on their side. He stepped back as Aragorn and Ancalima drew their arrows back and watched as the two men fell without so much as a sound.

Quickly the three raced toward the fallen guards. Ancalima began rummaging through their attire in search of keys as Aragorn peered threw the cell door window and gasped. He could see the slender body of his best friend hanging from the wall. No movement could be detected and for a small moment he feared he was too late.

"Legolas?" he called as loudly as he dared. "Legolas, mellon nin, can you hear me?" His heart leapt as the Elf lifted his head and looked in the direction of his voice.

"Estel…Is that really you?" a hoarse and pained voiced asked.

"Yes, Legolas it is I. Please try to hold on my friend, I will have you out of here as quickly as I can."

Aragorn turned to his companions and with pained eyes watched as the two searched frantically for a key.

Ancalima raised his head looking the king in the eyes and shook his head. No key was to be found.

"What do we do now?" Aragorn growled. He knew time was running short. It would not be long before someone came and they were discovered.

"We do this!" Cadoc replied holding up a small piece of metal. Carefully inserting it into the lock he began wiggling it back and forth. The lock suddenly popped and he swung the door open, raising his hand before him motioning the others inside.

Aragorn grabbed the boy by the shoulders and smiled. "When we get out of here you must teach me how you did that," he laughed.

Grabbing the bodies of the guards, Cadoc and Ancalima pulled them inside, closing the door behind them and turned as they watched the king approaching the figure on the wall.

"Legolas!" he cried as he saw the shape his friend was in. "What has he done to you?" the king asked as he lifted the elf's head up and looked at the bruises and burns upon his graceful face.

Reaching over to undo the clasps around the prince's hands Aragorn's eyes fell upon the mangled fingers and he began to feel rage enter his heart like he had never felt before. Bile rose in his throat as he carefully undone one of the clasps and caught Legolas as his worn and battered body fell forward. "Get his feet," he called and quickly began to undo the other hand. The clasp around the elf's stomach had to be removed from carefully, as it had pinched through the skin. Legolas gasped as the bond was removed, and Aragorn's fury rose even more.

Aragorn slowly lowered his friend to the ground and began to get a closer look at his many injuries. Gently poking and prodding he stiffened each time a low moan escaped the elf's lips.

"Estel, no more, please." Legolas begged before he fell into unconsciousness.

"I am sorry my friend. Sorry for everything but I assure you, I will make the one who has done this to you pay, of this I swear!" he growled between clenched teeth.

"I would not be so sure of yourself if I were you King Aragorn!" a vicious voice called out from behind.

Aragorn stood and whirled around, coming face to face with the one responsible for it all.

TBC...


	18. Trapped

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for the reviews and reading the story if you are! This is a shorter chapter to get more in depth and the next one will be nice and long, angsty and dramatic! Yay! Thank you, Emily, for betaing this chapter on such short notice!

**Disclaimer**: None is mine, save OCs and plot.

* * *

There stood Miergth, his face shadowed by the dark room. Several armed soldiers stood around him, looking as though they were ready to kill Aragorn on his command. Ancalima and Cadoc came forward and stood next to Aragorn, holding their weapons out to protect him in case of an attack. Miergth sneered, over-joyed that Elessar had finally fallen within his grasp. He moved forward and Aragorn held his ground, not the least bit afraid or intimidated by him. The only emotion he felt was anger and spite for this man and for what he had done. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, grey eyes boring into the other's, poised, ready. He wanted nothing more then to make this man pay for the cruelty he had showed to Legolas and for making a child watch as he murdered his father. This man before him, for Aragorn would never consider him a king, did not deserve to live.

Legolas lay behind Aragorn, regaining his consciousness again. At first all he recognized was the pain that ripped through his body, he could not remember what had happened. Yet slowly, it came to him. Aragorn had come after all. But why was he lying on the floor? No longer was he hanging from wall, for which his muscles were most relieved, but where had Aragorn gone? Sitting up slowly, he gasped at the agonizing pain in his ribs. Aragorn turned back to the injured elf and knelt down, forgetting about the murderer behind him, and helped Legolas sit up. Once the Silvan got a glance at Miergth however, he stiffened and began to move back. "Do not give him the White City, Estel," he whispered, keeping his eyes fixed upon the dark king.

Miergth laughed coldly, the sound ringing through the empty stone halls. "It is so touching that you have decided to save the little princeling, Elessar. Although, you forgot my end of the bargain."

Aragorn snarled, looking daggers at the treacherous man. "You will not have Gondor, nor will you have Legolas in your clutches again. We had no bargain, and I will see to it you pay for your evil deeds."

Miergth shook his head, and with a nod to his guards, they attacked. Ancalima and Cadoc both fought back with their best efforts, but they were quickly subdued, being vastly outnumbered. Their weapons fell to the ground as their hands were bound behind their backs. Aragorn also lost his fight and was restrained; while Legolas tried valiantly to escape his captors. His struggles were in vain and he fought to stifle a groan as his arms were roughly twisted behind his back.

"Now, King Elessar, you see why it is unwise to go against my word and wishes." The soldiers holding Aragorn, Cadoc, and Ancalima quickly dragged them cross the floor and chained them to the wall so that they sat on the ground but were unable to move. Legolas, despite his struggles, was hoisted up and put back in the clasps on the wall, the last place he wanted to be again. "You have two choices, Lord Aragorn," Miergth spat again, staring at Aragorn. "You can give up the land of Gondor to me and no one will be hurt again… or you can refuse." He started walking over to start another fire, soon lighting it for the second time. "If you refuse though," he began, grabbing the long iron bar and inspecting it carefully. "Your little Elven friend will pay the costly price." Aragorn noticed the blood that was dried onto the bar, and saw Legolas tense at the sight of the tool. He quickly realized Miergth had used this on his friend before and felt rage building inside him once more. He hated to see Legolas so visibly afraid of anything.

"You will most likely enjoy your stay here, then," he started, seeing the face of Aragorn that clearly told him he would not forsake Gondor. "It is too bad you were not here earlier to hear the elf's screams." Legolas knew the man was taunting Aragorn, and looked to his best friend. Aragorn stiffened and his eyes widened at the terrible words spoken. He turned his gaze towards his friend trying to keep the look of anger and fear he felt at the thought of what the prince had endured. Legolas averted his eyes.

"Estel, do not listen to him, he speaks lies," the elf said, trying to reassure his friend. Aragorn looked to him and still seemed to be worried. Aragorn just wanted to get Legolas out of here, but that seemed impossible now.

Miergth held the bar in the fire and pulled it out, when it was glowing red at the end. Ancalima sat there, his jaw tightening at the rage he felt for this unreasonable king. Miergth walked slowly over to Legolas, holding the tool in front of him. "Let me give you a taste of what you have been missing here, Aragorn." He grabbed Legolas' chin and held the tool in front of him menacingly. "Hold out your tongue," he ordered, but Legolas shut his mouth tighter. "Now."

A soldier by Aragorn drew his sword and held it to Aragorn's neck, not afraid to kill him if Legolas did not obey. The elf slowly loosened his jaw and held his tongue out, and Miergth pressed it down on the elf's tongue. Legolas cried out, pulling back and hitting his head on the wall. Aragorn gasped and tried to shoot forward, but could not move. Miergth laughed and swung his iron bar around, watching Legolas wince and groan. "Now, hopefully, you will not talk to your friend as much and lie about what has happened," he said coldly, walking back to Aragorn and the others. Ancalima was appalled by the treatment and yelled, trying to see if Legolas was all right. Cadoc sat quietly, images of his father's death passing before his eyes. For a fleeting moment he considered if his coming had been a mistake. He glanced up at the wounded elf and realized it had not, if it caused him his own life, somehow he would have his revenge. Not only for his father but for the elf that hung before him.

"What do you say now, O mighty King of Gondor?" Miergth questioned, obviously proud of the pain he had just inflicted on the elf. When Aragorn did not answer because he was concentrating on Legolas, he shrugged and walked back to the fire. Heating up his tool of choice, Miergth returned to Legolas, holding up the glowing stick. The elf was still trying to recover from the abuse his tongue had suffered and glared at the man in front of him. "I dare you not to scream," Miergth whispered before placing the hot tip on the point of Legolas' ear. Legolas flinched as it was pressed down harder, and he tried to pull away, but Miergth just grabbed his face again. The ear of an elf is the most sensitive part and it pained Legolas more than he could say to have the king do this.

Aragorn tried to speak but the words would not come. He could hear the words in his mind but try as he night he could not speak. He was sickened by the torture he was being forced to watch. His body strained against the chains binding him. Aragorn had witnessed abuse before but never at this level. His heart pounded and a scream tore through his head, he wanted to make it stop, needed to make it stop, but now there was nothing he could do but watch.

When Miergth stopped, Legolas was relieved until the hot poker was placed onto his arm. Quickly, he pushed the tool into the elf's arm. Legolas tried to choke down his cry, the burning inside of his arm getting worse and worse with each passing second. The crimson liquid stain on his sleeve was getting larger as the bar was still impaling his arm.

Although the wounded prince tried, he was not able to suppress the whimper that escaped his lips, and instantly regretted that small show of weakness when he saw the pained look on Aragorn's face. Legolas swallowed tightly and tried to be as silent as possible, he closed his eyes. He did not want the man to see the pain and defeat in his eyes. Suddenly he felt the bar begin to twist deeper into his arm, stifling a scream Legolas grit his teeth and tried to pull away. This made the dark king smile as he continued, making Legolas tense and cringe. Miergth slowly pulled the tool out, but at an angle, knowing it would only further the agony the elf would endure, making Legolas gasp in response. He smiled at the scarlet liquid dripping from the still hot tool and walked over to Aragorn. He held the bar out, taunting Aragorn with his friend's blood. He drew it along the man's cheek, leaving a red trail across his pale cheek. Gondor's king did not flinch and stared back with unbelievably hateful eyes. He wanted to kill this man for ever harming Legolas this way. No, death would be too kind for him for what he had done to his elven friend.

"So," Miergth started quietly, staring at his iron bar. "I have learned a valuable lesson from all of this: Elves do bleed red." and he began to laugh. Legolas drew in a shuddering breath and lifted his head; blue eyes full of hurt and utter sadness, stared at Aragorn. He knew in his heart what this was doing to his friend and feared that the king of Gondor would make a terrible choice in order to end his pain. He would never forgive himself if this evil man gained access to Gondor because of his weakness. He would rather die then watch all that Aragorn had worked so hard to achieve be lost due to him. So, in spite of all the pain that glazed his eyes, they spoke one thing clearly, 'Do not give him what he wants.'

TBC...

* * *

Ouch, poor Legolas...and everyone else for that matter. Chapter 19 coming soon! 

**Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure:** Thank you so much for your review and I am honored that you enjoy this. I have been admiring your work for a long time now, and this just made my day.

**Rose**: Thanks a lot! I'm getting better at evil cliffies lol. This story...I'm not sure how long it will be, but it has a little while to go yet...Meh, it won't be super long, but it has a little ways to go...

**Strider's Girl**: Hehe, thanks! I'm so glad everyone loved my cliffie thing...I hope this was soon enough for you!

**Aranna Undomiel**: Thanks, I take that as a compliment! I am glad you..."liked" my last chapter lol. It may not be as easy as kill and be off, as you may tell, but we'll see :)

**Me**: I'm glad you emphasise (I know that's not spelled right) with me. I am also thankful that you enjoyed the last chapter. I'll try to update again soon!

**Deana**: Poor Legolas indeed! He just keeps getting worse and worse, huh? Well...that's the way we like it! lol


	19. Freedom?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive! I have tried to get this up as soon as humanly possible, but life is really hurting me right now. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter, a lot of work was put in it:)

**Disclaimer:** Non is mine, save plot and OCs.

* * *

Where will you go?

With no one left to save you from yourself?

You can't escape the truth.

I realize you're afraid,

but you can't abandon everyone.

You can't escape, you don't want to escape.

Evanescence, "Where Will You Go?"

* * *

Miergth took his crimson blood-stained tool and brought it along Aragorn's face again. "Your little elf's blood is not on your face...disturbing, isn't it?" he asked, tauntingly. The King of Gondor held his breath, trying not to show how frightening it really was. The smell of burnt flesh was clear in the dank air of the cell, Legolas' face sporting huge welts and burns, as well as crisp black and blue bruises. His wrists were raw and bleeding, holding most of his weight on the wall. His shoulders looked almost dislocated as they were being stretched so much, and his neck was as raw as his wrists almost were. The Silvan's stomach was covered in scarlet liquid, from the combination of burns, cuts, gashes, and the metal clasp that had pinched through his stomach. Legolas' clothes were torn and coated with dried blood, and his face was absolutely too pale. He was becoming flushed, however, in his cheeks. They were a little pink and a fine, sheer sweat had started on his forehead, clearly indicating a start of a fever. The outside of the elf's visible injuries, which there were too many to count, had started to become inflamed and vividly red, showing that there must be some kind of infection starting from being in the dirty cell for so long with those horrible wounds. The prince's fingers were also mangled and swollen from being broken so badly, and his ribs were jabbing out at odd angles becuase of being broken from the beating he had endured. Despite all of this, Legolas was still drawing breath, which surprised Aragorn greatly. Miergth threw the iron rod to the other end of the room, its clattering echoing throughout the stone dungeon. "I'll let you work out your problems," he said softly, a cruel smile playing across his features. "Discuss what outcomes there needs to be. I will return shortly." With that, the dark king left the dungeon, and assigned several soldiers to watch the outside of the cell. There was a long, awkward silence, but Aragorn was the first to speak.

"Legolas..." He could not get any words out, everything seemed so mixed up in his head right now. The blonde elf looked up at his name, having almost drifted into unconsciousness. His flushed, pale face was clearly showing pain, though he tried his best not to have it visible. "Legolas...are you all right?" Immediately, Aragorn mentally slapped himself for asking such an unneeded question. Of course he was not all right, he had just been tortured with a fireplace poker and much more.

Legolas just sighed and wished that he was not hanging on the wall, his wrists and stomach, as well as his neck, were complaining terribly. "I am fine," he responded quietly, shifting uncomfortably against the bonds that held him, moaning softly as his ribs were disturbed. "I wish you had not come..." The wood-elf turned his head toward Aragorn and shook it sadly. "You should not have come."

Aragorn looked at Legolas hardly. "Of course I came! You are my brother, and I would not have left you here," he stated, knowing he could not have left Legolas here to die.

"But now we are all stuck here in this light-forsaken place and we cannot escape. How do you think we are to get out, Estel? If you have any ideas, please, share them with me," Legolas said bitterly. He did not mean to be hostile to Aragorn, but everything that had gone on had only worsened his mood and patience. The last thing he wanted was for Aragorn and the others to get harmed and Gondor reclaimed because of him. "I am sorry," he added softly.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. "Do not apologize, you are right. I have no idea of how we are to escape." He looked to Legolas and held the elf's gaze steadily. "But I swear to you, I will not give Gondor to him. No matter what happens..." Aragorn spoke that last part in a whisper, afraid of what could really happen.

Legolas offered his friend a small smile. "Thank you, that is what I really needed to hear." Having Aragorn here, though afraid for his friend's well-being, gave him more hope and confidence, as well as strength. He turned to Ancalima and smiled at him as well. "Hello 'Cal...I have been worried about you," he greeted.

Ancalima nodded in a respectable greeting, smiling as well. "I am glad you are...alive," he said softly, not wanting to really use the term 'well.' "Though, I wish we could have met again under different circumstances," the brunette elf added.

Legolas nodded, looking around the cell. "Yes, this is not where I had hoped of meeting up with you two. I wish Ered Lindon had better hospitality." Legolas also noticed the boy next to Aragorn, who he had seen come in, and tilted his head to the side. "Who is your friend, Estel?" he asked curiously.

"This is Cadoc, a resident of Ered Lindon. He has come to aid us on our…well, what was our rescue mission. He came for his own reasons, however, and is a very fine young man," Aragorn introduced him.

Legolas inclined his head as far as the restraints allowed him to. "'Tis a pleasure to meet you, Cadoc. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood, and once again, I wish we could have met under different circumstances." He said his name and land easily enough, having a good idea that the boy would not know he was a prince, and that was what he wanted. Rarely did Legolas give out his title, unless he knew he would not be treated differently because of it.

Cadoc stared at the golden haired prince. He may have been young but he was no fool. This one before him was special. He knew not how, but knew it was so. The way Aragorn and the other elf treated him told him that before him was someone of great importance. A being with strength like none he had ever witnessed before.

He had seen the tortures this creature had endured with his own eyes and the others, although not witnessed, were clearly just as horrifing and yet he acted as though nothing had happened. Or tried to. He could see the pain in the elf's eyes and mutilated fingers upon his hands, along with the flushed, pale face with fever. His voice, although trying to be strong, betrayed him. His words slightly distorted; the only hint of the torture done to his tounge. 'Yes, special this one is,' he thought to himself.

Legolas could not help seeing the look of confusion and pride in the the young man's eyes as he looked upon him. He knew nothing of this child and yet he felt a connection. There was a story here and when this was all over, he very much wished to know it, but now was not the time. If his tale was ever to be told they must figure a way out of this nightmare, but how was beyond him.

Legolas winced and inhaled sharply at the sudden pain in his fingers. He had tried to move a little, and his fingers did not comply. "Ai, Valar..." he whispered, trying to will the pain away.

"Legolas, are you all right? What happened?" Aragorn asked anxiously, pulling forward on his bonds to try and see what was ailing his friend.

Once the nauseated feeling and heated pain had subsided, Legolas let out his breath and opened his eyes again. "'Twas nothing, Estel," he said, trying to calm Aragorn down a little.

"It was something, Legolas, tell me," Aragorn countered, his worry increasing for Legolas.

The elf laughed a small amount. "It was nothing, you stubborn human." He tried to lighten the dark mood with their ever-told jest.

Aragorn smiled despite himself as well. "Fine, you hard-headed elf, be that way. I will keep a closer eyes on you from now on, though, you can be sure of that."

Legolas nodded, looking to his right hand for a moment. His heart was still heavy with the fact that he might not be able to use his bow ever again because of his fingers. "Estel…" the wood-elf started softly, lowering his head. "Do you think…that I will…" his breath hitched as he spoke, but he would not allow his emotions to get the best of him. "Never again…use my bow? I will be…useless to everyone…"

Aragorn's heart sank as the prince's words fell upon his ears. He had seen the damage done and although in his heart he wished Legolas words were not true, his mind told him he may yet have spoken the truth. Not wishing to cause his friend more pain he leaned forward and relied, "Nay Legolas, you will never be useless to anyone. We will get you out of here and then tend to your wounds. You will be fine."

"Do you promise?" the elf asked looking into the steel gray eyes of the king. Although the king tried to hide his own fear his eyes could not hide the truth. "Even you can not make such a promise, my friend," Legolas whispered and lowered his eyes to the floor.

Cadoc could not stand to see the elf losing hope. He knew what that was like and wished it upon no one. They had to hurry if this one was to survive. He may not have been able to save his father, but he would die trying to save his friends. Time was running out and something had to be done.

Ancalima watched with dismay as darkness over took Legolas again. It tore at his heart to see the prince in so much pain and knew they had to hurry fast. "Aragorn he does not look well, we have to get him out of here now!"

"Do you think I am blind?" the king spat. Aragorn's shoulders slumped as he watched Ancalima flinch at the sound of his voice. "I am sorry my friend, I did not mean to yell at you."

"I know my Lord," Ancalima sighed. "You are worried about Legolas, that I understand, for I am as well." he replied as he looked once again at the figure dangling from the wall. "Aragorn tell me you have a plan!" the somber elf exclaimed.

"I am thinking," the king answered, "first we must find a way out of these bonds."

"Allow me!" Cadoc laughed as he reached down, reaching across the floor and he strained to reach something. Finally, the boy found what he was looking for and leaned down by Aragorn, undoing the chains that restrained the king.

"Cadoc how did you..." Aragorn started to ask looking up at the young man. He began to laugh as a wicked smile crossed the youths face and he held up the small peice of wire he had used to open the door.

"Sometimes it is the smallest things in the world that are a mans best friend!" Cadoc chuckled.

Aragorn rose and clapped the boy on the back, "You never cease to amaze me!" he laughed.

"Excuse me, while am rather enjoying this little scene before me, would you mind releasing me as well?" Ancalima exclaimed. "I fear this little reunion will have to wait until later, time is not on our side my friends."

Cadoc bent down and began to remove his chains as the king quickly crossed the wall to check on the prince, "Legolas... mellon it is time to go." he whispered as he gently tried to awaken the prince. Legolas did not respond and Aragron noticed his breathing had begun to hitch, his fever getting worse as he was hot to the touch, his eyes closed tightly and the persperation getting worse on his forehead. The elf's sheeks were turning a deeper shade of crimson, and up close, Aragorn could once again see the horrible extent ot his injuries. Turning to face the others he quickly called out, "Cadoc, Ancalmia, help me. We have to go now." He grew more alarmed knowing that even if Miergth did not return and catch them, the torture he had dealt out to the prince may yet finish the job.

The three quickly unbound the Prince of Mirkwood and Aragorn carefully laid him across his shoulder. Legolas did not awaken at the sudden change in his position, but cried out sharply at the severe pain in his ribcage, neck, and everywhere else that burned with a white-hot intensity. The cry ended abruptly as Legolas fell into unconsciousness with no choice, and for once, Aragorn was thankful for the darkness in which he had fallen.

Taking his sword in his free hand he started towards the door, quickly followed by the others. Cadoc squeezed by and peeked out. "The way is clear, but for how long I do not know. Come we must make a hasty retreat now, we may not have a second chance," he whispered as he slipped out the door followed by Ancalmia .

The king of Gondor looked once more upon the room and all the evidence that lay before him, a last reminder of what had gone on inside this room. "Do not fear brother," he spoke quietly into the unconscious elf's ear. "I will get you to safety and then return and make that monster pay for everything he has done to you. That, mellon nin, I can promise you, if nothing else!" Glancing once more about he carefully began down the hall. "Valar protect him this one last time, if ever there is a soul so deserving it is him," he prayed as he laid his arm across the elfs back and quickly headed back to the sewer drain and freedom, Ancalima and Cadoc right behind him.

* * *

Miergth returned shortly after, only to find his cell completely empty. "Guards!" he yelled at the top og his lungs, the King's voice ringing out painfully loud and cracking slightly. When the soldiers arrived in a hurry, they stopped in front of their King and bowed. Miergth was not impressed and his purple veins in his neck nearly bulged out, his face and neck turning a bright red. "Will someone tell me what has happened here, and why my prosoners are missing!" he screamed in the guard's faces, and they flinched. "Well? Will no one answer me?" he shouted, and the soldiers were too frightened to answer. Miergth grabbed a sword from the nearest guard and slayed him quickly, followed by several others. They did not even see it coming before they fell, dead, on the cold stone floor. "Find them now!" the King screamed to the remaining soldiers. "Do not return without them if you value your insignificant lives!" The soldiers ran from the cell in search of the escaped prisoners, afraid for their lives. Miergth stood there and looked at the dead guards, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "I will not lose all that I have worked for because of their incompetant minds! I will get them back and show the elf whelp the true meaning of pain; he has notr suffered enough. I will get my revenge, and that King of Gondor will not stand in my way!" he growled to himself, hacking at a nearby dead body in anger.

TBC...


	20. Concerns and Doubts

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I am back with some sort of variation of the flu. I have been getting dizzy spells from being sick plus All-County and State band (For which I play first trumpet.) Anyway, I am sorry that the update took much longer than I thought, but it's here now, and I just wanted to let you know why it was late. Oh, and just so everyone knows, **Cadoc is _Carol's _OC**. I wanted to clarify that, because she is going to be using him in some of her own fics under he pen-name Carawen, and I do not want her getting flames for that. Cadoc is hers that she created. Thank you. :)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

* * *

I've woken now

To find myself in the shadows of all I have created.

Crawling through this world, as disease flows through my veins.

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed.

I can't go on like this,

I loathe all I've become.

Evanescence, "Away From Me"

* * *

They crawled through the sewer passage, Aragorn holding Legolas close to his as he tried to make his way through the small tunnel without too much pain for his elven friend. Legolas had woken now from his short trip to unconsciousness, and was struggling to breathe. The tight passageway seemed to get smaller and smaller as he looked around, and the fire that had continued to be flaring in his chest and ribs did not help matters at all. The archer was hot to Aragorn's touch, but he was shivering and felt horribly cold. The darkness was one thing that his eyes had become used to, though his vision seemed hazy and he could not see all that well. The tunnel was damp and the air was close, humid and thick. Legolas had to strain to be able to breathe properly, yet if he took too deep of a breath, his ribs would protest greatly. Once they were actually outside, all four of the friends were relieved beyond words. It was raining again as it had the day Aragorn and Ancalima had arrived in Ered Lindon, and the rain beat down on the weary escapees. Cadoc was the first to say a word since they had left the dungeons.

"We go to my home," he said, shouting above the rain and wind. "It is closest, and we will be able to take refuge until we can get you back to your own homes. My mother is a healer, she will know how to help your friend as well."

Aragorn and Ancalima quickly agreed to this newly found plan, and ran with Cadoc towards his house. The King of Gondor held the elf tightly, trying to lessen the jarring that he knew would pain his sworn brother. The lightning flashed, and the thunder rang out deeply above them. Legolas closed his eyes tightly and stifled a cry, the loud noises only worsening the growing ache in his temple. Aragorn recognized Legolas' hurt and bit his lip, knowing that they couldn't stop in fear of losing the elf's life, and carried onwards.

It took longer than they all expected, or perhaps it was just the anxiousness that they held in their hearts that caused the trip to Cadoc's house to feel so long. Eventually, the group had reached their destination, albeit soaking wet. Instead of going to the barn again, they headed inside the actual home, Cadoc rushing inside first to get his mother. As he ran into his mother's room, she had been sitting atop her bed, and he grabbed her arm.

"Cadoc, what is the matter?" she asked anxiously, noticing the urgency in her son's eyes. The young man helped his mother get off of her bed and pointed outside the door of the room.

"Mother, we found Aragorn and Ancalmia's friend, but he is severely injured. We need your help, I am afraid he will not survive this," Cadoc replied fearfully, knowing how much the elf meant to Aragorn and Ancalima. The had been his friends, and he knew he had to help them to make sure the blonde elf lived.

His mother nodded, starting to walk out of the door already. "Lead me to him," she instructed, and Cadoc did as he was told. The mother and son found Aragorn, Ancalima, and Legolas in the guest room. Legolas was lying on the bed now, and his clothes drenched and his hair sticking to his face. He was as pale as the white sheets that surrounded him, save for the red tinge to his cheeks that indicated the fever that was worsening. His obvious injuries stuck out to Cadoc's mother, and she looked at Legolas for a few seconds. She was in complete shock of the state the archer was in. When she came out of her trance-like stare, the woman went to the elf's side quickly, kneeling next to Aragorn. "It's a wonder he is still breathing," she murmured to herself as she felt his weak, uneven pulse at his wrist.

Legolas was still awake, but all of the people and fuss over him made him nervous. He was barely aware of the surrounding people, however, as his vision was becoming increasingly blurry. He blinked several times, trying to clear his sight, but to no avail. The elf felt his head throb, and he tried to just concentrate on taking deep, steady breaths to try to get the nausea down. There was one person next to him that he could identify, however, for he was closest and was holding his trembling slender hand. "Est…Estel?" he asked hoarsely, his mind reeling with everything that was and had been going on. There was just a faint memory of leaving the cell, and he was trying to bring all of those memories back together, though it seemed much more difficult than he had previously anticipated. It was as if he was putting together a puzzle, and the pieces would just not come back into their rightful places. Moaning softly, Legolas was now strongly aware of the burning flames licking at the inside of his chest and ribs for having to stress himself on that one subject so long. "Ai, Valar…Estel…it hurts…" he whispered, it taking most of his energy just to speak.

Aragorn leaned closer, using his free hand to gently brush the long blonde hair from Legolas' sapphire eyes. "Shhh, mellon nin, do not speak…You will only bring yourself further harm. I am here for you, as I always am, Legolas. I promise you we will get through this, just hold on…" The King of Gondor told him softly, yet firmly, believing in what he was telling the archer. "Please, do not hurt yourself more…I could not bear that…" Aragorn felt the tears sting his own steel-gray eyes, and he blinked to press them back. He needed to be strong for Legolas now, as the elf had been for him in the dungeon. The man knew, however, that once he was sure Legolas would be all right and would not leave them, he would pay that "King" a visit and get his revenge. Not only revenge for himself, but for Legolas as well.

Aragorn felt as though this entire event was his fault. Legolas had just been helping him figure out the many murders in Gondor, and was thrown in a sick game against him. Legolas had been the pawn in this, and he wasn't able to get to him in time. Now the elf might lose his life, all because he hadn't been there to protect him from the harm he knew was coming. How could he had not seen the signs that Reican was a traitor? There had been plenty of times available for him to know about the guard's objectives, yet he had been blind to them. Reican had never been fond of Legolas, he could tell from the moment Legolas arrived in Gondor for the murders. Then, it also dawned on him that Reican had never been present during the murders, or before. He had always arrived right after they took care of the corpses and thought more about the mystery. Now he knew that Reican had been the murderer for these innocent Gondorians. Not only that, but some he knew had been brought to Miergth earlier. The way they had been tortured and mutilated made him certain that Miergth also had his share of slaughters. The entire murders were just done to distract him and make him cower in fear about when and where the next one would be. As he thought more on it, he realized they had probably started just to get Legolas into the White City, then escalated to distract Aragorn and make their kidnapping of the elven prince even easier. Aragorn mentally kicked himself for not paying more attention to all of these small clues, and knew he might of been able to save Legolas so much pain and harm if he had only known. Shaking his head, Aragorn got his mind out of the day dreaming to focus on Legolas. His friend needed him right now, and there was no time to waste by dwelling on the past.

The first thing that Cadoc's mother did was feel along Legolas' ribs, checking to see how bad the breaks really were and how many were broken. She counted four were broken; three on the elf's right and two on his left. There were severe burns and much bruising along his ribs and chest as well, and she knew those had to be treated soon. She decided to set Legolas' ribs first, and looked to Aragorn pointedly.

"You will have to hold him down, my Lord. This will be very painful for him, and I cannot risk him further injury when he tries to escape my treatment." Aragorn nodded, taking one of Legolas' arms carefully in each hand. When the woman set the first rib, Legolas cried out sharply and pushed upward. Aragorn tightened his hold on the Silvan's arms, though he did not want to hurt the elf. Legolas' breathing came in even shorter gasps as he tried to recover from the ordeal. Cadoc's mother wasted no time in setting the second one, and Legolas jerked again, this time the pain had sent him quickly into unconsciousness as he went limp in Aragorn's hands.

"This is good, I did not want him suffering so much while he was awake…" she muttered to herself, and turned to Cadoc. "My son, please bring me some of the Tinian from the herb table," he instructed, and Cadoc left immediately to get the herb. She turned to Ancalima next, nodding towards the door Cadoc had just exited from. "Bring me some Athelas and Dolorin, I will need those in a moment." Ancalima left, and his presence was soon replaced by Cadoc. He handed his mother the herb, and she nodded gratefully. As she set his ribs, she applied the Tinian to his chest and his torso. "This will help the bruising and the swelling…I do not know how long it will take, for I have never seen injuries so severe, but it should help quickly."

Ancalima returned then as Cadoc's mother was binding Legolas' ribs. He held both medicines and she took them and set them on the nearby table. "All right," she started, taking the elf's forearm. She bit her lip at the deep hole in his muscle, and saw that it was indeed becoming infected. "Bring me a basin with some warm water and a cloth," she told Cadoc, who soon retrieved the items and brought them back. Washing out the wound, she then applied Athelas and Dorolin to it for the pain and infection. Swiftly, Cadoc's mother did the same to the elf's right forearm, which had the same hole in it. She then wrapped both of them in soft cloths.

The next thing the woman took up were Legolas' broken fingers. She swallowed tightly, afraid of how badly broken they really were. "Tell me he is not an archer," she said quietly to Aragorn, and the King nodded, looking sadly at his pale friend. She sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I am afraid I know not if he will ever be able to use his bow again," she said regretfully. Aragorn nodded shakily, his worst fears returning to him once more. "We will hope for a miracle, but I cannot guarantee you that he will be able to continue archery."

Getting back on task, the woman set Legolas' fingers on both of his hands, Aragorn wincing every time one was done. She applied the Tinian to them, hoping to aid the swelling, and some Dorolin for the pain and healing. After she wrapped his hands and fingers, she closed her eyes for a moment. "He is in bad shape," she said, though knew everyone in the room was well aware of this fact. Moving her way up, Cadoc's mother took the delicately pointed ear in her hand, grimacing at the bloody hole in his cartilage. Getting her cloth from the basin, she washed the ear and applied some Athelas to it. Aragorn rubbed at his temples, trying to figure out how much hate it took to do this to someone, especially someone as pure as an elf. After she had finished that task, the woman moved to Legolas' face, washing the blood off with the cloth and using Dorolin and Athelas on his cheekbones and forehead, which had gotten the most damage on his face with the cuts and burns. The rest of his face used Tinian for all of the bruising he had suffered.

"There is much damage done to his head," she informed them, turning the archer's head gently with her fingers and examining the injuries. "I do not know for sure, but he might have a mild concussion…we will have to wait until he wakes to be positive." She turned towards the others, a sad look in her eyes. "I have to run out and grab more healing supplies, I have almost ran out of them. He has a bad fever, and I do not have the necessary items to help that right now. I know you were a healer once, Aragorn, in the days that you were a ranger. Please keep a close eye on him, although I doubt I need to tell you. You two seem very close." She offered Aragorn a small smile and he nodded. "I will tell you though, that if he wakes, there are a few signs you need to know about a concussion. He might feel sick to his stomach, dizzy, uncoordinated, and an insisting ache in his head. The ache will probably come with everything though, so that is not a reliable source. I will be back soon, so do not fear. Watch him closely." With that, Cadoc's mother left the house and grabbed a horse, setting out for the herbs she needed.

Aragorn went to Legolas' side immediately, taking the elf's hand in his own. He knew he should have watched Legolas more closely, he _knew _it. But no, he did not, and now this harm had come to his most trusted friend. At least now they were mostly certain that he would live, but there were no words to even describe the pain he probably felt now. He had never seen such heartless torment in a long while, and this had brought back unwanted memories of earlier. How he wished there hadn't been a war, there had not been a Sauron, or so much evil in Middle-earth. Aragorn missed the older days greatly; the days he would just relax in Rivendell with Elladan and Elrohir, or go on hunting trips with Legolas.

There was a stab of guilt as he thought about those hunting trips. Legolas might not be able to use his bow anymore, his favored weapon of choice. The prince of Mirkwood excelled at the bow and arrow, but now he might not even get the chance to use them again. He could not even begin to imagine the pain it would cause Legolas to know that he could no longer use his bow. Aragorn recalled the conversation they had in the cell, when Legolas had asked him if he would ever be able to use the bow again. He had seemed so helpless and frightened about his, afraid that he would now be useless to everyone and not have a purpose. It had broke Aragorn's heart in two to hear those words come out of his friend's mouth.

It was then that Legolas' eyes opened up slowly, looking around the room and finally stopping on Aragorn's face. "Estel…" he started hoarsely, licking his lips and wincing at the soreness in his chest. "Where…where are…we?" There was a slight panicked tone in his voice, and he tried not to let the feeling overwhelm him. Aragorn tightened his hold on the elf's hand, not wanting Legolas to become frightened.

"We are in Cadoc's home, mellon nin. Remember Cadoc?" The boy stepped forward and nodded in greeting. He looked to Aragorn, making sure that the King was all right emotionally, before sitting down in a nearby chair next to Ancalima's seat. Legolas winced and closed his eyes.

"I…I think…so…" he said quietly, battling the nausea that threatened to overcome him. "Estel…I don't…feel well…"

Aragorn was sure what Legolas meant, having seen these kinds of injuries before. Gently, he lifted Legolas' shoulders a little and supported his head, Ancalima quickly handing an empty basin over. Right away, the blonde was emptying his stomach into the basin, his shoulders trembling with the force and strain it put on his hurt body. Aragorn rubbed Legolas' back gently, trying to soothe his friend. "Shhh, it's all right, Legolas. Take deep breaths, mellon nin, fear not. I am here, just relax." Legolas was having an increasingly difficult time trying to take deep breaths in between convulsions. There wasn't much to empty, however, considering the fact that the elf had not eaten in a little more than two weeks. Miergth had not fed him at all, and he had not eaten before he journeyed to Gondor for the second time. Instead, most of the time Legolas was just heaving dryly. The dry heaves ached on his already sore throat and put unneeded pressure on his ribs and stomach. He moaned a little as his stomach would not stop convulsing, and Aragorn held his friend, the sight almost unbearably sad for him to watch.

Finally, the heaves ceased and Aragorn helped Legolas lay back on the bed. The elf was even paler now, and his cheeks were more red than the had been earlier. His fever was getting much worse, and Ancalima reached over with his hand, placing it atop Legolas' forehead.

"Aragorn, he is burning up," he said quietly, looking to the former ranger worriedly. Aragorn bit his lip, looking for the basin with the water.

"Cadoc," he started, grabbing the basin and cloth. "Get some cool water in here and bring it back swiftly." The boy did as he was told, bringing the basin back as swiftly as he could.

Aragorn dipped the cloth in the cool water and wrung it out, bringing the cloth along Legolas' face. He paid close attention to the elf's forehead and cheeks, making sure that he did not miss a spot. He would try as hard as he could to bring the fever down, or at least keep it at bay, before Cadoc's mother returned with the medicine to aid Legolas properly. This went on for several hours, and Legolas did not look like he was healing any better than he had been before Aragorn started his treatment. Many hours later, Cadoc's mother had still not returned, and Legolas had fallen into unconsciousness. His fever was still raging on, and his breathing was becoming more and more shallow. Aragorn reached for the elf's wrist, searching to see what Legolas' pulse was like now. His heart seemed to freeze over with an icy fear when he could not find one at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, a little cliff hanger for you. Sort of. Anyway, thank you for your support everyone, thank you to all the people reading this story and sticking with it, and a huge thank you to the reviewers who make my week when I post. Happy Easter everyone, and you know what? My birthday's on Good Friday this year. lol Two days! Have a great holiday. 


	21. Revenge

**Author's Note**: Bwahahahaha...I'm baaaaack...But seriously, thank you everyone who has been so supportive, especially the faithful reviewers. You guys really make my day. I still cannot believe how many reviews this story has gotten! So thank you so much everyone.

* * *

The King let out a relieved breath and his shoulders relaxed when he felt the pulse again. Albeit weak and unsteady, it was there. There was still hope for the elf that was knocking on death's door. A great relief flooded over him and for a moment, he felt unsteady, lightheaded. Ancalima, who had been sitting at Legolas' side sense he had gathered the supplies earlier, was worried greatly for his friend's safety when he saw the look in Aragorn's eyes. When he noticed it was mishap, the elf also let out a relieved breath. 

The King put a hand to his temple and took in a few steadying breaths, trying to regain himself. There was a sense of fear that lingered in the house between him and Cadoc, and it was incredibly unnerving. He swore that if Legolas did get through this well enough, he would never let the blonde out of his sight again. By the Valar, what was he, some sort of flypaper for disaster?

As if Legolas had heard his thoughts and wished to protest, the elf moaned quietly, slowly regaining consciousness. Aragorn swiftly changed the cooling cloth he was using, placing a new one atop the burning forehead. He carefully took one of the archer's hands, minding the broken fingers that were bandaged, and tried to soothe Legolas. "Im si, Legolas," he whispered. "Han naur, mellon nin." I'm here, Legolas. It's all right, my friend.

The sapphire eyes fluttered open, looking at Aragorn for a brief moment before closing again. "Hannon le," he replied weakly, his voice more of a whisper than anything else. "To thelo...nin limb na..." Thank you. That means much to me. His head lulled to the side as he tried to take in more breaths steadily. "Ai, Estel..." came the sudden, weak cry as Legolas turned his head to the side. His ribs felt as if they were on fire and he could not escape the unbearable heat that resided.

Aragorn leaned forward, about to aid his ailing friend, when there was a pounding on the door. "Open the door!" a strong, deep voice demanded and there was another strike to the wooden door. "Open the door now or I will break it down!" he yelled again. Another crash.

Aragorn froze, recognizing that voice to be one of the closer servants of Miergth. He drew his sword and turned to Cadoc, a worried yet determined look in his steel-gray eyes. "Cadoc, listen to me. Stay by Legolas and do not let anyone get to him. I will do my best to keep them out of the house, but if someone does manage to get inside, do not hesitate to attack."

Cadoc unsheathed his own sword and nodded firmly, both proud and honored to be fighting by Lord Aragorn's side. Aragorn turned back to his elven friend who, thankfully, had slipped back into the unknowing world of unconsciousness. There was another strike at the door and half of it had now fallen off of the hinges.

Aragorn turned to the dark-haired elf, a clear look in his eyes. "Cal, you will come with me. We will finish this once and for all." Ancalima's face was deathly serious, though there was a hint of a smile on it, glad to be able to get some revenge for his prince.

The King of Gondor walked boldly toward the door, an impassive look upon his rugged features, with Ancalima following in suite. He unbolted the door and threw it opened, striking at the burly man in front of him. The man, not expecting this, only had time to swerve to the side. This was not good enough, however, and Aragorn's sword sliced through the warrior's left arm. The man howled in shock and in pain, releasing his anger now and swinging wildly at Aragorn. The former ranger ducked and dodged, trying to avoid getting his head chopped clear off of his shoulders. This man was insane. Ancalima tried to get a strike at the crazy man before him, but he only brandished his sword everywhere within his reach, making it incredibly dangerous for them both to get too close.

It was a very ungraceful battle between the three, Miergth's soldier not having the best time hitting Aragorn at all with the style of which he was using. Since most of his attention was on the King of Gondor, this was to Ancalima's advantage and the elf drove his sword into the man's abdomen during one duck of his own. The soldier stood, gasping for breath, and dropped his weapon in utter surprise. He staggered backwards, clutching at the sword that was embedded inside of him, which only resulted in cutting up the palms of his hands. Ancalima twisted his sword and yanked it out, letting the warrior fall to the ground, dead.

While the elf wiped off his sword, Aragorn looked up over towards the horizon, where he could see at least three men running to the house. He cursed inwardly and stood his ground, ready to fight these sorry excuses for men once they arrived. Ancalima noticed this as well, and told Aragorn there was at five men approaching them quickly. "I have an idea," he said hastily, grabbing his sword and running out towards the back of the house. "Trust me Aragorn, this will work." He left Aragorn, knowing the man could handle himself until he carried out his plan.

When they got to where he was, there was indeed five men, one of which Aragorn could recognize as Miergth. He snarled at the King of Ered Lindon, a deep hatred boiling deep inside of him and it took all of the restraint he had not to drop his sword right now and strangle the man with his bare hands.

"So, you did escape," Miergth said, his anger not concealed very well. "How you did is beyond me, but we managed to hunt you down well enough. You obviously will not win this fight, son of Arathorn, so why do you not just put down your weapon and surrender? It will make it easier for all of us, including this maiden."

Aragorn had not noticed it before, but the man to Miergth's right indeed held Cadoc's mother captive. "Let her go, she has no part in this," Aragorn ordered, but should have known better. After all, Legolas had no part in this dispute either, but he still got caught in the middle. His fists tightened; just the thought of Legolas at this man's hands angered him to the point where he could barely control himself.

"Now, do not be so brash," Miergth said calmly, a grin upon his own face. "I will gladly trade her life...for the throne." Aragorn, who had expected this, did not blink at this. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow. At the same time, he noticed Ancalima crouching low, walking slowly and silently behind the five men, his sword in hand. Aragorn didn't do anything to draw attention to his elven friend, and instead did something very bold for someone in his position.

"I am no mindless orc like yourself, _Sire_," he spat the name as if it was poison upon his tongue. "I will not do something so foolish. Take her life, I care not." His face remained impassive, but inside, he just hoped Ancalima would make it there in time.

Miergth, hot with fury and his face turning red, snarled. "Fine! Kill the woman!" Her eyes widened in fear that, after all she had done to help Aragorn, he was letting them take her life so easily. This was not the great King of Gondor that she had heard honorable stories about! Miergth, instead of waiting for someone else to kill her, took out his own sword and raised it high above his head, ready to slice her in two. Before his weapon fell, however, Ancalima's own sword struck his back, exiting Miergth's chest. The King dropped his weapon and he fell to his knees, taking long, gasping breaths to stay alive. Next, Ancalima quickly killed the man who was holding Cadoc's mother while he was still in shock. She was released and scrambled to her feet, running to the house. Aragorn ushered her inside while he took care of the rest.

Aragorn and Ancalima took care of the remaining three men with ease, they were not as crazy as the first warrior that they had to deal with. Aragorn then stood tall over the miserable looking Miergth, who was still upon his knees trying to draw sufficient breaths. "Not so high and mighty now, are you, coward?" he asked with as much spite as he could gather. Ancalima stayed back, knowing that Aragorn wanted to take care of Miergth himself.

"I did not mean to...It was not my fault...I..." Miergth stumbled along his words, indeed cowering in fear below the furious Aragorn. "It was not my...intention to bring harm..."

"That is enough!" Aragorn shouted, enough to make Ancalima start in shock at the pure anger and power within his voice. "I do not want to hear another word out of your mouth! You have caused so much fear and pain to those I love and know, you do not deserve to get the chance to speak!" He advanced on Miergth, who tried to escape by crawling backwards.

"Please...have mercy!" Miergth cried, his eyes wide in terror. "Spare me, please!"

"You did not spare Legolas any mercy, why should I spare you any!" Aragorn, now thoroughly disgusted with this disgusting man, brought his sword down upon him and ended his life. He would no longer cause anyone so much pain and torment.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woooo! Does a happy dance He's dead! He's dead! He's dead, dead, dead, dead, dead! One more chapter to go people, please review so it can come sooner! 


	22. Hope and Healing

When Legolas awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was laying upon something soft and warm. It confused him initially, and he looked around him with hazy eyes. The room was bright and white, a peaceful aura about it and it calmed the elf quickly. He pressed upwards onto the bed that he laid upon, trying to sit up. A small stab of pain greeted this action in his sides and he immediately thought against continuing his action. Instead, Legolas now sat halfway up, rubbing at his eyes and trying once again to regain his grounds and surroundings. He saw the translucent white curtains covering the many windows in the room, the sunlight shining through and spilling onto the bed, the rays feeling warm upon his face. The elf closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the warmth and light.

"Legolas, you're awake!" a voice exclaimed from his right. The archer's eyes snapped open and he turned his head sharply, smileing when he saw Aragorn sitting on the side of his bed. He must have entered the room without him noticing. That was a scary thought, that Legolas could not hear a human approaching, but placed that thought behind him for now. "Ai Valar, Legolas, you frightened me half to death!" The King wore an expression of happiness, as well as deep relief. He placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, the sparkle back in the man's eyes that had been lost for so long.

"Forgive me then, mellon nin, as I had no control over that," Legolas responded good-naturedly. A quizzical countenance soon took place of the joyous look as he thought out the details. "Wait...we are in Gondor, but...How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two weeks, my friend. Two _long _weeks. Everyone has been so worried for you, afraid that maybe you would not wake up" Aragorn's smile was sad, but his eyes still shone with un matching delight. "When you slipped back into unconsciousness, inside Cadoc's house, Ancalima and I took care of Miergth and his retinue." There was a look of determination and accomplishment shining in the silver eyes that Legolas could not miss.

A wave of reprieve flooded Legolas' senses and, for a moment, he felt as if there was no care in the world. There was absolutely nothing that mattered anymore, save that the horrid King was dead and gone. Aragorn could see this in the elf's eyes and smiled again gently, knowing that his friend was now released from the evil that had held him captive for so long. So caught up in his thoughts, Aragorn didn't notice that Legolas had been pulled out of his relief by another thought that had been eating at his mind. "Estel, what of Ancalima and Cadoc? Are they all right?" he spoke suddenly, hoping that his friends had not lost their lives in the battle. Though he had just met Cadoc, he knew that the boy was honorable and loyal, and he had grown quite attached to him. Ancalima, on the other hand, had always been there for him, even when he was a tiny elfling. Ancalima was like a brother to him, and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to the raven haired elf, just like he would not if anything ill had befallen Aragorn.

"Yes Legolas, they are fine and unharmed. Cadoc is back in Ered Lindon with his mother as always, waiting for the arrival of their new lord," Aragorn assured. "As for Ancalima, he wanted to stay by your side until you recovered, but he could not. He travelled to Mirkwood to inform your father of what has happened and that you are safe."

The Silvan nodded again, his own beam gracing his fair features. "Good, then all is well." He sat back in content now, just glad to have the presence of his best friend at his side once more. "Hannon le, Estel, for everything. You have once again saved my life, and I am relieved to know that it did not cost you anything. If you had lost anything at all..." The archer trailed off as he thought about what could happen and the danger that he really did put Aragorn and his entire country in. A small sense of guilt filled his heart, knowing that he could have caused much more than the trouble that had already happened.

Aragorn shook his head, tightening his grip on Legolas' shoulder just enough to get his attention and reassure him. "Nay Legolas, I would have done anything to get you back home, no matter what the cost," he said honestly and firmly, leaving no room for argument. "None of this was your fault, I swear to you. Everything was caused by that good-for-nothing King and his selfishness." He laughed a little, sitting back up straighter and looking into the elf's blue eyes, ready to lighten the tense situation once again. "Can you handle one more piece of good news?" he asked excitedly.

"I am always ready to hear good news, Estel," the wood-elf said happily, grinning at his human friend. That was definitely the truth; he and Aragorn got themselves in enough atrocious situations that any and all positive information was gladly accepted.

"Your fingers will mend. You will be able to use your bow again, my friend, in a few weeks."

At first, there was a long pause and silence between them. Really, it only lasted for a few seconds, but to Aragorn it seemed to last forever. Then, Legolas' reaction was one that Aragorn had wanted to see. The elf's eyes shone with felicity and, despite not being fully healed yet, leaned over and embraced Aragorn tightly. His golden head rested upon the man's right shoulder as he let the tears fall, tears of unrelenting solace. Tears that he had been holding back for many weeks, tears that he was once ashamed to cry. But right now, he could not push back the tears and let them slide down his porcelain cheeks and onto Aragorn's shoulder. He had been so worried, so incredibly frightened that he would never again be able to wield his bow. Now, he had all the weight lifted off of his shoulders, knowing that he would indeed continue to be the archer that he was, and that was the one thing that he had hoped for most after everything had ended. He wouldn't be Legolas if he could not use his bow, but now that was a thing of the past.

"Hannon le, Estel," he whispered as the King of Gondor rubbed at his shoulders. He could not stress his gratitude enough. Legolas felt as though he would be forever in debt to his friend for everything he had done for him. "Hannon le."

When the elf pulled back, Aragorn smiled on at him. "You do not need to thank me, Legolas," he said simply. "I am your sworn brother, and that is the only thanking I need. As long as you are still with me in Arda, there is nothing more I could want." He needed no more explaining than that, for even through the silence the two could communicate with each other. "Besides, now that you can still use your bow, perhaps you will be able to redeem your title and beat me in another archery contest." The human grinned knowingly, bringing up a subject that the two had been arguing about since it had taken place more than a year ago.

Legolas laughed, something that Aragorn sorely missed during this past ordeal. "Nay, Estel, for you and I both know that it was you who cheated during last summer's duel," he countered. Aragorn's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he stared at the blonde, his hand coming up and placed over his heart.

"Legolas! How could you ever accuse me of such a foul thing?" he asked, as if he could not believe that he himself would cheat. "You think that I, King of Gondor and your best friend--no, your _brother_--would cheat during an archery match?"

Legolas blinked, watching his friend and trying not to laugh at the man's obviously feigned innocence. "Yes." Both man and Elf tried to keep straight faces, but the charade didn't last long. Soon enough, both of them had broken into mirthful laughter, unable to contain themselves. Laughing together had really brought their spirits up even more. They knew that they had not laughed like this for much too long, especially for their liking. There was pure bliss in the Citadel now, the two friends now finished with the trauma that they had gone through and ready to go on with their lives.

There was a knock on the healing room's door as a soldier of Gondor entered, bowing swiftly before speaking. He looked a little bewildered as to what was going on and what he was going to inform the King about. "My Lord, Lord Elrond is outside the Citadel, wishing to speak with you immediately. He says that it is of utmost importance and it cannot wait." His eyes looked from Aragorn to Legolas, shifting from his right to left foot. "Gave me a bit of shaking up, he did," he admitted quietly, his eyes downcast.

"Worry not, Burzhir, Lord Elrond will not give you trouble," Aragorn insisted, sighing nervously. "'Tis I that I am worried about, honestly," he added under his breath, only loud enough for Legolas to catch.

Legolas looked to Aragorn, a wicked grin slowly appearing on his features as he and Aragorn both knew what Elrond wanted. The Lord of Imladris was gifted with foresight, which meant he had seen almost everything coming. Silently, the wood-elf mouthed, "You are in so much trouble."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stood. What else was new?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, it's over...I'm so sad. ((Blows Nose)) I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and especially those who have reviewed, it means so much to me. You guys all came with me thorughout the journey, and what a wonderful journey it has been. Thank you everyone, and I promise you it won't be long until another story of mine is out and ready to read. Namárië for now. 


End file.
